


When It's Time

by Valanaria



Series: Life Is a Series of Moments [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because of Reasons, Bruce Banner is a little shit, Bucky and Steve are Idiots, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pining Bucky Barnes, Pining Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Surprise!Deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valanaria/pseuds/Valanaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is healing from the damage Hydra caused. With the help of Steve and the Avengers he is doing quite well all things considered. He is an Avenger, has his own apartment in Avengers Tower, and has an active social life, but he doesn't have what he really wants, Steven Grant Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into this fandom and my first time posting here. The title is a song by Green Day. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-ukihUyfU0&nohtml5=False

Bucky had his life back. It had been four years since the fateful day when he fought his best friend on a helicarrier and then saved his life. Four years since the fall out from Hydra. Four years that he had been a free man. With Steve’s help and help from the other Avengers, Bucky went through countless hours of physical and psycho-therapy to help him deal with all the trauma that seventy years-worth of torture had cause, and he had finally come into his own.

He still dealt with nightmares but he knew that was just something that would never go away. The most important thing he had gained from therapy was control. He could make decisions in his life now. He could live on his own, pick out his own clothes, choose what to eat for his meals, laze about on a Saturday afternoon in front of the TV or head down to the gym and work out until he was dripping with sweat. Every day he made all his own choices and with every choice he made he felt more and more like a free man.

Not long after he began therapy he spent a very fretful evening confessing to Steve that he not only liked women but men as well. He had no idea how his idealistic best friend would take the news but Steve just hugged him and once again told Bucky that nothing he could do could ever change how Steve felt about him. Bucky didn’t know how badly he needed to hear those words until Steve said them.

Since Bucky had been cleared from most of his therapy, now only going once a month, he decided he was ready to start dating. He had a few false starts, dating both men and women, but none of them seemed to really click with him. Soon he resorted to letting Natasha, or Natalia as he called her, set him up on some blind dates.

He checked himself in the mirror once more. His hair was now cut short but a little longer on top, something like the way he used to wear it but more modern. He had a pair of nice fitting dark jeans with a white V-neck t-shirt that hugged his body nicely. He threw on a black leather jacket and headed out to meet up with Natasha. On his way out he slipped into Steve’s apartment and grabbed the keys for his Harley knowing Steve would never miss them. He rarely ever left the tower and it was a damn shame to let a gorgeous bike like that just sit there. After making it to the garage he quickly hopped on the motorcycle.

“Sargent Barnes, I have been instructed to tell the Captain when his motorcycle leaves the premises.” Friday said and Bucky chuckled to himself because the A.I. sounded amused.

“Aww come on Friday, I’m just borrowing it. Besides if these things sit too long they rust out, seize up, I’m doin’ the punk a favor.” Bucky said in his most charming tone. “You can tell him I’ll have it back in a couple of hours.” He said then looked curious. “I broke into his place and you only catch me with the bike? Are ya slippin’ Friday?” He chuckled.

“Never Sargent Barnes, Captain Rogers has granted you full access to his apartment at all times. He has only instructed me to monitor his motorcycle.” Friday admitted.  
  
Bucky barked out a laugh and shook his head. “Trust me with your whole damn apartment and not your bike. I’m gonna remember this, Stevie.” He grumbled in amusement as he started the motorcycle and headed out to meet up with Natasha at a coffee shop down the street.

He showed up at the coffee shop a few minutes later and got off the bike. He walked in and saw Natasha sitting in the windowless corner where she could keep her eyes on every square inch of the shop. He walked up and ordered his usual coffee, regular drip, black, with two sugars and went over to sit down with her.  
  
“Heard the Harley, he’s gonna be pissed.” Natasha smirked as she sipped her latte.

“The punk gives me complete access to his apartment where I can grab the keys anytime I want and then has Friday call me on taking his bike. I wouldn’t take it if he’d actually drive it once a year.” Bucky grumbled as he sipped his coffee.  
  
“Yes, of course, you’re doing him a favor, taking it out for air every now and again.” Natasha laughed softly.

“See, you get it.” Bucky smirked. “So… guy or dame this week?” He asked and then sighed. “Sorry… sorry, girl, woman, fuck… you know I’m never going to get used to this right? At least I stopped callin’ ‘em dolls. I gotta get some credit for that.”

“Seriously, I don’t know why I curse these people to an evening spent with you…” Natasha sighed dramatically. “Actually, I’ve got no one for you this week.”  
  
“Wait, what? What’d you call me down here for then?” Bucky asked looking confused.

“I called you down here to snap you out of this. Everyone I have set you up with has been a nice, respectable person…”

“The guy with the cartoon porn collection?” Bucky interrupted, eyebrow raised.

“There is nothing wrong with Hentai…” Natasha defended.

“Yeah, I’m not ready for that…” Bucky sighed, making a face.

“God, you sound like Steve.” Natasha laughed as she sipped her latte. “Next thing you’ll be telling me is you’re waiting to find someone with ‘shared life experiences’.

“I have standards, I’m not insane… there is no one in the universe with shared life experiences for me.” Bucky said giving Natasha a look as if to say she was out of her mind.

“Okay, point taken.” Natasha nodded. “So… what are you looking for?” She asked.

Bucky sat there for a long moment and then sighed. “I have no idea… I just keep thinking I’ll know when I meet them, ya know? I don’t know, probably doesn’t even make sense but… nothing’s felt right. I guess I get why Steve avoids dating like the plague.” He said and then bit his lip. “I just can’t be like that. If I don’t get out and do stuff or meet people, I’ll go insane. Literally insane. All the shit I got up here will just fester.” He said pointing to his head.

Natasha always tried not to look at Bucky with sympathy. His life had definitely been worse than hell but the way he came out of it, the strength he showed as he fought to get his life back. That deserved nothing but admiration, but right now she did feel sympathetic toward him. “I actually get what you mean. That you hope you would just know. I hate to tell you, but it doesn’t work like that. At least in my experience.”

“How did you know with Banner?” Bucky asked curiously.

Natasha looked down at the engagement ring on her finger. “Honestly? Because he was the opposite of everything I ever knew. Someone capable of such violence but wanting nothing to do with violence, and the strength he demonstrated in not resorting to violence, in containing his rage. And when he was forced into that rage and was convinced he was the monster he thought everyone saw him as, even when he thought he could never be around people again, he still came back to me.” She said with a wistful look in her eyes. That look soon turned impish. “That and he’s adorable in those glasses he wears.”

Bucky broke into laughter at the last part and shook his head. “I cannot argue that. He’s a good looking guy. You two make a great couple… I’m just thankful you found someone to treat you like the princess that you are…” He said with a smirk on his lips.

“I regret telling you anything James Barnes.” Natasha deadpanned as a slow smile spread across her lips.

“No you don’t.” Bucky chuckled. “You might regret that I remember now, but you don’t regret telling me.” He teased. He remembered the night that Natasha shared much of her past with him, including the fact she was a descended from Czar Nicholas II of Russia.

“Anyway, back to the subject. Think about it. What is your ideal boyfriend or girlfriend?” Natasha asked.

“Well first off, there’s no such thing as ideal, but anyway…” Bucky trailed off in thought. “I guess someone who would let me dote on them. Everyone’s so independent these days. No one wants someone who honest to god wants to take care of them. People seem to fight that tooth and nail trying to show off how well they can make it on their own. Independence is nice, don’t get me wrong. It shows strength and I do love that, but a relationship should be give and take, right? I know I’m not independent all the time. I crash and burn after my therapy sessions and I head over to see Steve.” He said and then his eyes lit up. “That’s another thing. Someone who knows what I need without me having to ask. I know psychics are rare. It freaks me out they exist at all and that is not what I’m looking for by any means. But anyway, it’d be nice to have someone who just kinda gets it and, I don’t know, just sorta knows.”

“Yeah, that’s not hard to find at all.” Natasha said rolling her eyes. “I think maybe you might need to lower your expectations just a little.”

“No, I don’t think you get what I mean…” Bucky said and then sighed. “Ok… when I was fourteen, my sister Becca got real sick and… it was just bad, it looked like she might not make it. I was out of my mind with worry and so I walked over to Steve’s place. He opened the door and just pulled me into the biggest hug. For a little guy, he always gave the best hugs.” He said fondly. “Anyway, he pulled me into the apartment, sat me down, fixed me a bite to eat ‘cause somehow he knew I hadn’t eaten that day. Then he snuck a little of his mom’s whiskey she kept around for his coughing spells and poured me a couple shots. I don’t even know if we ever said a word that night. Just sorta sat there.

“I crashed on the couch cushions on the floor and the next day I went home and my sister was sitting up in bed eating breakfast. She looked healthier and just… alive. I spent the day with her then went to Steve’s that night to tell him the good news, and he just said ‘I told you she’d get better’, smart mouthed little punk. I swear he never said a word to me the night before.” Bucky laughed and shook his head. “But he knew… he knew just exactly what I needed without me sayin’ a word. It’d just be kinda nice finding that in someone I’m dating I guess.”

Natasha studied Bucky for a moment. “Huh, how did I never see this before?” She asked with wide eyes.

“Uh, see what?” Bucky asked with an arched eyebrow.

“You got a thing for Steve.” Natasha smirked. “That story… the utter reverence in your tone as you told it. You’re crazy about him.”

“Nat, he’s my best friend! No, just…” Bucky trailed off and saw the look in Natasha’s eyes. There was no talking her out of this. She knew she was right and the worst part of all was, she was right. “Look, I got over this a long time ago. Stevie ain’t like that. He’s just not. He’s as straight-laced as they come! It took me to this decade to even be able to tell him I liked guys, and I was freaking out the whole time thinking he’d think less of me. But of course not! He just wrapped me in those big bone-crushing arms of his and told me he was proud of me for having the courage to be exactly who I am. Seriously the guy has the ability to make anyone feel like they’re ten feet tall with just a couple words.”

“So when are you gonna find the courage to tell him you love him?” Natasha asked point-blank.

“Oh no, uh uh, I am done testing our friendship. Nearly killed the guy while I was mind-controlled, then I came out bi to him, an actual living American Icon, yeah, that’s enough, no need to pull that last thread.” Bucky said firmly.

“I don’t think Steve is quite as straight-laced as you seem to think.” Natasha said as she drank the last of her latte.

“I’m sorry, we are talking about Steve Rogers here… right?” Bucky asked in pure sarcasm.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You’re slipping, Barnes. You never used to miss a tell.” She said in amusement.

Bucky was now looking at Natasha curiously. He couldn’t decide if she was giving him false hope so that he would just tell Steve or if there really was a tell of Steve’s that he had missed.

Natasha laughed softly at the dumbfounded look on Bucky’s face. “I’ll leave you with that thought, Barnes, I gotta head out.” She said as she stood up and ruffled his hair before placing a kiss on his forehead. “See you soon.”

“I hate you, Natalia!” Bucky called after her in jest as he sat there trying to think of anything he may have missed. It was going to drive him out of his mind.

“Love you too!” Natasha called back to him in amusement as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets new tech from the science bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the comments and kudos! I was very nervous posting this story and you've all made me feel much more comfortable here so thank you. :) The tags will be changing as I write this story so check them often, please. 
> 
> Everything in bold is text messages. 
> 
> tovarish - Russian for comrade.

Bucky returned to the tower with the motorcycle and parked it in its usual spot. “Steve back yet, Friday?” He asked as he headed to the elevator. He had an appointment with Bruce and Tony for a ‘tune up’ for his arm (as Tony would say).

“Not yet, Sargent Barnes. He is still at the training facility upstate and is not due back until this evening.” Friday informed him.

“He knows about the bike though?” Bucky asked, amazed that Friday started the elevator and was already taking him to the floor Tony and Bruce’s lab was on.

“Indeed. He has asked me to remind you to check the messages on your StarkPhone.” Friday said and there it was again. That sound of amusement in her tone. Friday was about the most astonishing technological advancement that Bucky had ever even dreamed of. To be standing in an elevator talking to a fully functional artificial intelligence like this was beyond any science fiction book Bucky had ever read as a kid.

“Shit… forgot to turn the ringer up when I woke up this morning.” Bucky said and pulled the phone out of his pocket.

**Steve: Seriously Buck, when are you going to get your own vehicle? I’ll even help you shop for one!**

**Steve: You better have it back by the time I get home.**

**Steve: Do you ever turn the ringer up on your phone after you wake up? What if this was an emergency?**

**Steve: Do I need to have Friday locate you? You’re worrying me!**

**Steve: Okay, got ahold of Natasha. She said you’re fine, but you won’t be when I get back tonight, jerk!**

Bucky was cracking up by the last text message and finally texted Steve back.

**Bucky: Geez Stevie, and everyone says I was a mother hen to you growing up! I’m fine, the bike is fine, everything is fine! And I wouldn’t steal your bike if you’d drive it from time to time! What the hell did you drive up there?**

**Steve: Sam gave me a lift.**

**Bucky: You better not mean that literally! I catch you flying with him without a parachute, you and I are gonna have words!**

**Steve: He drove!  Seriously, I go without a parachute one time!**

**Bucky: How many times, Captain America?**

**Steve: Fine, okay, a few. But anyway I gotta go, training, we’ll talk tonight.**

**Bucky: Yes, we will talk tonight, later punk.**

**Steve: See ya, jerk.**

Bucky chuckled to himself at the texts. “One of these days, gonna sew a parachute right to his goddamn back.” He grumbled to himself and stepped off the elevator into Tony’s lab.

“You’re late…” Tony said without even looking up from the holographic display he was working at.

“Nat’s fault, she’s…”

“My fiancé.” Bruce said with a raised eyebrow.

“I was gonna say, a lovely, kind woman and I lost track of time?” Bucky tried.

Bruce chuckled. “No need to go overboard.” He admitted and nodded for Bucky to come over to the bench they had set up specifically to work on his arm.

Bucky laughed at that, but there was no way he’d threaten Bruce that he’d tell Natasha he said that. He’d seen the Hulk in action by this point and he valued his life. “So, what is it this week? Just basic maintenance?” He asked curiously as he took off his shirt and jacket and laid them to the side then hopped up on the stool they had there for him. It made him more comfortable to sit like that rather than a lounge chair, or anything that would remind him of ‘the chair’.

“Nope, it’s upgrade time!” Tony said looking entirely too excited.

“I don’t know if there are any more terrifying words in any language than Tony saying ‘upgrade time’. Bucky deadpanned.

Bruce broke into laughter then quickly covered it up with a cough. “No, I actually think you’re going to be pleased this time.” He said trying to make Bucky feel more comfortable as he ducked a little when Tony glared at him.

“So no rocket launcher fingers this time?” Bucky chuckled wishing he was just making that up.

“That was an excellent idea… in theory, not in practice.” Tony admitted as he walked over with what looked like a long sleeve that would cover his whole arm. “I had Friday put it on the back burner until I can work out the kinks.”

“The kinks being that I don’t accidently shoot myself in the foot with a finger rocket?” Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow. “I spent an entire week on crutches over that shit.”

“That, was a miscalculation. Didn’t realize the trigger would be that temperamental. Totally got it under control for the redesign!” Tony assured him.

“I’m not sure I’d survive the redesign.” Bucky deadpanned and offered up his arm.

Bruce was chuckling softly as he flipped panels open on Bucky’s arm and checked the joints for lubrication.

The arm was completely new, the old Hydra arm had been taken off and destroyed. Tony melted it down and separated the vibranium from the other metal alloys to have enough to rebuild the new arm which was stronger, lighter and had better touch/spatial sensory. Bucky had been amazed with the amount of control he had over this arm. It improved his aim, his fighting technique, his overall coordination, and helped to make him an even deadlier fighter than he already was.

“Ya know Brucie, you’re supposed to be on my side, not chuckling with Buckshot over here.” Tony grumbled.  
  
“Buckshot? Seriously Tony, my name is Bucky…” Bucky tried yet again.  
  
“Don’t, really, not worth the effort. You’re never going to get through to him, I’ve tried.” Bruce said as he closed a compartment in Bucky’s arm and then inspected the area that connected metal to flesh. “Your scarring has cleared significantly since the new arm was put in place.” He said, sounding pleased.

“I’m just enjoying being pain free for the first time in over seventy years. It’s nice.” Bucky smiled. “Really, I can’t thank the two of you enough for what you did for me.”

“Think nothing of it, we’ve all sorta been there. Not as long, and lightyears away from being as bad, but we’ve all had our moments.” Tony said as he fiddled with the sleeve in his hands. “You’re really gonna love this.” He said bouncing on his heels.

Bucky chuckled lightly. “Alright, alright, what is it? Show me how it works.” He said, and laughed even more as Tony’s face lit up like Christmas.”

“This, my dear tovarish…”

“Tony…” Bruce said in warning.

“What? He speaks Russian, and that is literally like one of three Russian words I know.” Tony complained. “Anyway, this… cannot be explained, only experienced.” He said dramatically.

“Yep, terrifying when he gets like this.” Bucky deadpanned. “You shock me, I’m taking you down to the range and using you for target practice.” He warned in an amused tone.

“I don’t think this is going to shock you, now hold out the arm, there ya go... alright, just snap this here, lay this over here. Okay Barnes, brace yourself.” Tony said and pressed a button on the inside of the arm under a hidden flap. In an instant the arm turned flesh toned and could not be distinguished from a real arm.

Bucky jumped right off the stool he was sitting on. “Holy shit!” He exclaimed as he held up both hands, both hands looking completely real. “Holy fuckin’… how the fuck…”

“I don’t think your best friend would condone that type of language there, Sargent.” Tony chuckled. “Come on, move the arm, wiggle your fingers, get a feel for it. Your touch sensors are hooked right into the sleeve so you should still be able to feel everything.” He explained.

“How … how the hell?” Bucky asked with wide shocked eyes.

“It’s tech we borrowed…”

“Stole.” Bruce corrected.

“Well if you want to get technical about it. ‘Stole’ from S.H.I.E.L.D. after everything went south a few years back. Natasha told me about this mask she wore to impersonate some lady or something to get close to that evil nut job Pierce.” Tony explained.

“You have an eloquent way of telling a story, Tony.” Bruce said in amusement. “Such vivid detail.”

“Will you let me finish here?” Tony complained. “Anyway, we got our hands on one of the masks and tweaked it a bit, not very complicated tech really.”

“Until Tony got his hands on it.” Bruce smirked.

Tony glared at Bruce for a moment. “ANYWAY!” He said through clenched teeth. “We used Dr. Cho’s process of creating tissue using vibranium. Not a word about Ultron from the peanut gallery!” Tony grumbled looking pointedly at Bruce who simply put his hands up in surrender as he chuckled softly. “So yeah, the sleeve is vibranium tissue, like Vision’s body, and imbedded is the ability to holographically project an image. We can program this to give you scars, wounds, make it look like you’ve got tattoos. It’s a little soft and has some cushion but I wouldn’t recommend anyone touching your arm or it might give the whole thing away on a mission.”

“Tony… I… I don’t even know what to say. “Bucky said with wide eyed shock as he listened to everything and kept staring at his hands. “This…” He started but his voice broke. He turned to hug Tony, causing the smaller man to cry out softly in shock then tentatively hug him back. Bucky finally pulled away leaving Tony still looking stunned. “How long can I keep this on like this?”

“Indefinitely, it’s powered by the arm and doesn’t use that much power anyway.” Bruce took over explaining since Tony still looked rather shocked. “We don’t recommend it for battle, just in case it gets damaged or falls off. Vibranium is still difficult to come by.”

“Right, no, yeah, I mean, I’ll keep it safe.” Bucky promised. “But, outside of battle and training. I think I’m keeping it on.” He smiled and then turned to Tony. “Er… I think I broke him?” He chuckled softly as he grabbed his t-shirt and put it on as well as his jacket. He loved how everything felt over the sleeve. It felt almost like his real arm. There was even hair implanted in the sleeve mimicking the pattern of hair on his real arm. The detail was incredible.

“Yeah, hugging him may have short-circuited something in there. Might have to have Pepper come re-boot him.” Bruce chuckled.

“Yeah, I really hate you both. Don’t even know why I put you up in the tower, FOR FREE, when you’re always picking on me.” Tony complained as he went back to work.

“Nice way to talk to your elders, kid.” Bucky chuckled as he ruffled Tony’s hair as he walked passed, heading for the elevator.

“Love how you and Steve are selectively old when it suits your purposes!” Tony complained with an amused look on his face.

“No idea what you’re talking about!” Bucky called behind him and then stepped into the elevator. “Thanks again, science bros!” He said with a smirk, using the nickname that Sam came up with for Tony and Bruce. The doors closed before he heard any retort from either of them. He took out his phone and began to type quickly.

**Bucky: What time are you coming home? I got something to show you!**

**Steve: omw now.**

**Bucky: Look at you using fancy text abbreviations! I’m proud!**

**Steve: You’re an ass.**

**Bucky: Momma Rogers would turn over in her grave seeing her boy use a word like that!**

**Steve: Really? They got you doing this too? It’s been two years!**

**Bucky: Never living this one down. I’ll be at your place since I have unlimited access according to Friday. See ya soon.**

**Steve: Really need to change that. Later, jerk.**

Bucky laughed to himself as he got off the elevator on Steve’s floor and let himself in again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve sees Bucky's upgraded arm, Bucky is still not over the Dodgers, and beer bottles are not safe around super soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a shorter chapter, but definitely more to come soon! I can't believe the amazing response I have received for this story! Thank you to everyone who has given it a chance. The comments and kudos are so appreciated!

Steve walked in a little while later. “No please, make yourself at home, Buck.” He said in playful sarcasm and shook his head. “Your ma would be appalled at your manors these days.” He teased.

“Yeah, well, from what I remember she was appalled at my manors back then too so she probably wouldn’t be too shocked.” Bucky said with his signature smirk and got up. He’d taken his jacket off and wondered when Steve would notice his arm.

Steve laughed at that and shook his head as he went to the fridge to grab a couple of beers. He went to toss Bucky one when he stopped mid throw and dropped the bottle to the floor, shattering it. “What the…” He gasped in utter amazement.

“Well hell Stevie, if I knew you were gonna break a perfectly good bottle of beer I woulda told ya flat out. Stark and Banner whipped it up. Not bad, huh?” Bucky smiled as he showed off his arm. “It’s a sleeve made of that vibranium tissue, basically what Vision’s skin is made out of, only they built in holographic tech so it looks like an ordinary old arm. With just a few adjustments I can add scars, tattoos, wounds, pretty much anything, and I can blend in easier now on missions. Shouldn’t really fight with it on but that’s the only drawback.” He said sounding as excited about the technology as he was about the ability to blend in easier. He honestly loved the new arm Tony and Bruce built for him. He loved it because his input was valued by Tony and Bruce every step of the way and he had complete control throughout the entire process. If at any time he would have told Bruce and Tony that he didn’t want the arm, nothing more would have been said about it. Now, the arm that he had grown to love also allowed him his anonymity on the streets whenever he wished. It gave him further control over himself and his life and that meant everything to him.

“Holy cow, it’s incredible.” Steve said in wonder as he grabbed another bottle, thankful he had one left. He walked over and handed it to Bucky and then ran his fingers over the arm. “If ya don’t press in too far, it feels real.” He said, sounding fascinated.

“Yeah…” Bucky said as his breath caught in his throat from Steve touching him so easily. Maybe Natasha was on to something? “Yeah, they warned me not to let people grab that hand or touch this arm too much or they’d get suspicious.”

“The detail is just incredible though, they actually implanted hair to match your real arm. It’s just… just when I think I’ve seen everything.” Steve chuckled as he studied the arm a bit longer, letting his fingers trail up and down over the sleeve before finally let Bucky’s arm go. “So, you wearing that on your date?” He asked with a knowing look. He knew whenever Bucky went to go meet up with Natasha it meant he had a date.

“Nah, no date tonight. Nat lectured me on being too picky. Complained that she’s been setting me up with perfectly good people but I’m the one that doesn’t go for the second date. Seriously, the last guy she tried to get me with had a collection of cartoon porn! I mean, really! Cartoon porn, Stevie!” Bucky complained as he flopped down on Steve’s couch and sipped his beer.

“Yeah, I don’t get it either, Buck. Nat once tried to set me up with a girl who had a piercing through her tongue and her lip.” Steve said and made a slight face at that as he flopped down right beside Bucky, close enough that their knees were touching. “Yeah, I’m not ready for that.”

“Okay, now I get why Nat said I sound like you. That’s exactly what I said about cartoon porn guy.” Bucky laughed softly.

“We’re probably going to have to give a little sometime. Try something new. I mean it’s never gonna be like it used to be.” Steve sighed and sipped his beer.

“No it’s not.” Bucky agreed and turned to Steve. “So when are you gonna get back out there and date someone, huh? Come on, you can’t be alone forever.”

“It’s not that simple, and what do you mean ‘back out there’? I was never out there to begin with.” Steve chuckled ruefully.

“Aww, come on, you and Peggy were together for a while.” Bucky pointed out.

“I kissed her one time, well, technically she kissed me, as I was getting on the plane that I was going to put in the ice a little while later. So, I’m not sure if it counts. I had feelings for her and she did for me but…”  
  
“So when you told us that you and Peggy stayed up all night planning that assault on that Hydra base near Prague, you two were really up all night planning the assault?” Bucky asked with wide eyes. “Seriously, Rogers?! You had a dame all to yourself! A dame that was crazy about you and you seriously stayed up all night planning an assault? What’s the matter with you!?” He laughed and smacked Steve upside the head. “Did I teach you nothing?”

“Of course we were planning the assault! Geez, what kinda guy do you think I am anyway?” Steve laughed and smacked Bucky right back though Steve was blushing brightly by this point.

“The kind that ain’t smart enough to know he coulda got laid if he tried. Who knows? The memory coulda kept you warm all those years in the ice. Peggy was one incredible doll.” Bucky said as his smile faded. Peggy’s funeral had been six months ago and he and Steve were both still pretty shaken up over it.

“Yeah, she really was. I guess… I was stuck in that mindset that women wouldn’t want me. I’d been invisible so long…” Steve sighed.

“Yeah, never should have been invisible in the first place. Any dame woulda been lucky to have a fella like you. So what? You were a little smaller. They never got the chance to even talk to you, see how much of a talented artist you are. Still pisses me off when I think about it.” Bucky grumbled.  
  
Steve just smiled. “You were always my greatest defender.” He said and put his arm around Bucky. “I know I say this all the time, but… I am so glad you’re here.” He said and gave him a gentle squeeze.

“You and me both, pal, believe me.” Bucky chuckled as he reached for the TV remote. “Wanna see if there’s a game on?”

“I think the Mets are playin’ the Dodgers.” Steve smirked.

“Go Mets!” Bucky chuckled. “Still can’t believe those bastards ditched Brooklyn! What’s this world comin’ to, Stevie?” Bucky complained as he and Steve settled back to watch the game.

“No idea,” Steve chuckled and kept his arm around Bucky as they watched the game together.

Maybe this was all Bucky needed? An ice cold beer and Steve’s company as they watched a game together. This was certainly better than trying to make small talk with some stranger. Even when Steve yelled at the TV screen over a bad call and Bucky had to laugh and remind Steve that the guy couldn’t actually hear him. Which led to an all-out wrestling match on the floor that may have destroyed Steve’s coffee table and broke another beer bottle. Moments like this felt like home to Bucky, and maybe that could be enough for him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes on a mission with Clint and the two of them can definitely agree on a few points:  
>  1\. Sand sucks  
>  2\. Hydra sucks  
>  3\. They always get the crap missions

A few days later Bucky and Clint were on a mission in the Chihuahuan Desert in southeastern New Mexico. There had been reports of unusual activity in the area and rumors of a new Hydra base being built. Clint sat back against a weathered rock. “I fuckin’ hate deserts.” He sighed into the coms. “I mean, what the hell? Why do we always get the crap missions? Ya know the last mission Nat went on was Fiji. FIJI! Nice sandy beaches, warm crystal clear water...”

“Too hot.”  Bucky said into his com with a shrug as he attempted to clean his sniper rifle even though the wind was picking up sand and blowing it around. “I think I got sand in my joints.” He grumbled flexing out his metal arm.

“I’d rather be anywhere than here. Hell, even Siberia…” Clint complained.

“Nah, too cold.” Bucky said as he wiggled his fingers trying to get all the grit out of the joints.

“Okay, Goldilocks. where would you rather be sent to?” Clint chuckled.

“Ya know, I got that reference.” Bucky warned in amusement but then leaned back against the rock he was positioned behind a few yards away. “Southern England’s nice, Northern France is pretty good, pretty much anywhere but a desert or frozen tundra, or frozen anything.”

“Okay, yeah I can see that.” Clint nodded. “Fiji’s still fuckin’ nice though.”

“In comparison to this? Okay, I’ll give you that one.” Bucky agreed and kept his eyes on his cell phone screen. He and Clint had a few small cameras set up at strategic points to be able to see if there was any incoming or outgoing traffic from a large rock formation close to their position. “Still nothing.” He reported to Clint.

“How long have we been here?” Clint asked with a forlorn sigh.

“Five hours, seven minutes, and twenty-five seconds.” Bucky reported.

“It’s seriously creepy when you do that.” Clint complained which only earned him a sarcastic smirk from Bucky. “I mean it, it’s spooky!”

“Yeah, well I’m capable of doing a lot of spooky things these days.” Bucky sighed and then laid his head back against the rock. “I really thought we had ‘em this time.” He mumbled, meaning Hydra. There hadn’t been a peep about Hydra in over a year.

“Ya know the whole thing about Hydra, cut off one head and two more grow in its place. Personally, I think they’re more like weeds. If ya don’t get ‘em by the roots they just grow back.” Clint said as he waxed the string on his bow, trying to keep it shielded from all the sand. “One day I wanna see Cap take a mission like this. Seriously I’m gonna be cleaning sand out of my ass for a month!”

“Never gonna happen. Stevie’s not exactly a sharpshooter. In fact, before I taught him how to shoot, he couldn’t hit the broad side of a barn standing inside of it.” Bucky chuckled softly at the memory.

“You really taught Captain America how to shoot a gun?” Clint asked, in fascination.

“Taught him how to shoot a gun, taught him how to throw the shield so it banked back to him, taught him his first fighting technique, and which leaves were safe to use as toilet paper and which weren’t. That was a hard lesson. Turns out the serum don’t protect his skin too well from poison ivy.” Bucky chuckled softly and shook his head. “I mean, it cleared up in a few hours but wow… I wish I had a cell phone with a video camera back then.” He snickered.

Clint was on his side cracking up laughing at Bucky’s story. “Oh god, what I would give to see video of that!” He hissed quietly through laughter. “But yeah, seriously, you taught Captain America pretty much everything he knows then?” He asked after he finally got the laughter out of his system.

“Most of it. Kid picked up a few tricks since he thawed. He might be a better hand to hand fighter than me now… maybe...” Bucky reluctantly conceded. “He is stronger, but those muscles slow him up a bit, but not as much as you’d expect them to. I’m faster but I don’t have the strength behind the blows unless I’m using the arm. The shield and my arm cancel each other out.”

“That’s why I never see you two sparring in the training room.” Clint realized.

“One of the reasons.” Bucky admitted. “I … I still have trouble with that.” He shrugged and kept his eyes glued to the small screen of his StarkPhone looking for any movement.

“Yeah, after Loki scrambled my brains, I had a tough time sparring with Natasha for a while. She wasn’t havin’ it though. I walked into the training room one day and she came at me, knocked me on my ass before I even knew what was happening; forced me to at least defend myself until I was fighting back. Then she smacked me upside the head and told me if I ever held back on her again she’d kill me in my sleep. All these years and I still don’t know if she’s joking when she says that.” Clint chuckled, but his tone was warm. It was always warm when he spoke of Natasha.

“I trained Natalia. She wasn’t joking.” Bucky said in amusement. “I once woke up to a garrote to my throat because I went easy on her during training after she sprained her ankle. She does not like to be coddled.” He said and then smiled. “Sometimes I think Natalia is Steve’s evil twin born years later somehow. Can’t coddle either one of them under threat of serious bodily harm.”

Clint broke into laughter once again. “I’m telling both of them you said that.”

“Squealer,” Bucky complained in amusement. They were both quiet for a while, simply watching their screens for any sign of activity. “So, Nat and Banner.”

“She’s my best friend and I never saw that coming.” Clint said as he laid his head back against the rock. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, Bruce’s a great guy and if anyone can handle Hulk, she can. I just, I guess I never saw her settling down.”

“Yeah, me either, but good for her. I mean she found the guy she wanted and she trusts him completely, and he’s good to her.” Bucky said as he kept his eyes on the screen of his phone. “They don’t let what other people might think of their relationship change anything. And that’s good.”

“Definitely, I mean, I admit, I was a little concerned at first but Bruce has the whole rage thing under control mostly and when he does Hulk out he’s never once hurt her. Not that I think Nat can’t handle herself. She can.” Clint corrected quickly.

“Of course she can, I trained her.” Bucky said smugly and then laughed. “Who am I kidding? I was working with natural talent there.” He chuckled. “Best things in the world come in small packages I guess. With bigger personalities than their small frame can contain. Fierce and loyal to a fault. Can’t really help but love ‘em, even though when they find their strength they forget everything the ever knew about self-preservation.” He grumbled the last part.

Clint looked confused for a moment. “What are we? Weren’t we? Why do I get the feeling we’re not talking about Natasha and Bruce anymore? So wait… what are we talking about?”

“Nothing, I …” Bucky started.

“You said when they find their strength they forget about self-preservation and that you gotta love them… are you in love with Steve?” Clint asked working out exactly what it was that Bucky said.

“I…” Bucky started, his heart pounding. He knew Clint was probably the worst at keeping personal secrets among all his friends. Just then on the screen he saw the rocks shift and the ground move as thick steel doors opened up beneath the sand. Soon a black helicopter rose out of the ground and took flight. He opened the coms to the rest of the team. “We got movement, repeat, we got movement, a black helicopter just lifted up out of the ground. Looks like it came through two 8 inch thick steel doors that just slid open” He said and gave the others the coordinates.

“Copy that Buck, E.T.A ten minutes. Do not engage until backup arrives.” Steve instructed.

“Roger, Rogers.” Bucky said with a smirk causing Clint to chuckle softly.

“Hate when you do that!” Steve grumbled into the coms.

_________________________________

Ten minutes later, the rest of the Avengers arrived on scene and with the help of Hulk they pried the doors open and began an all-out assault on the base. The base wasn’t fully operational yet but there were still dozens of Hydra agents to deal with. The scene was chaos with lightning, repulser blasts, arrows flying, knives flashing, and bullets that whizzed by ears and sounded entirely too close.

Bucky kept watch from the rafters and fired down on Hydra agents that got too close to any of the team. His eyes were mostly focused on Steve but the urge to protect Steve was ingrained in his blood so deep that even Hydra couldn’t force it out completely. Soon the place was full of either corpses of Hydra agents or prisoners they had rounded up to take back to S.H.I.E.L.D. for interrogation.

Bucky jumped down right beside Steve and patted him on the back. “I think you stole a few moves from me there.” He chuckled. Watching Steve fight had nearly stolen all his focus. It was a breathtaking sight.

“I may have borrowed a move or two.” Steve smirked and nudged Bucky’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s get out of here, I think Coulson’s team can handle data extraction and cleanup.”

“Sounds good to me. Gonna take at least ten showers to get all the sand out of my ass from sitting out in the fuckin’ desert all day, and really Steve? Clint? Do you hate me?” Bucky said teasingly, seeing Clint out of the corner of his eye.

“Heard that! Bastard.” Clint deadpanned as he walked past them.

“I KNEW that EMP pulse didn’t fry your hearing aids Who’s the bastard?” Bucky called over to Clint through laughter. Mid fight Bucky was trying to tell Clint to go over to Thor and give him cover but Clint mimed that he couldn’t hear Bucky so Bucky had to give Thor cover resulting in a few stray shocks.

“I wasn’t getting fried covering Thunder God over here.” Clint called back.

“I would not have ‘fried’ you, as you put it… do have slightly more control than that.” Thor said and patted Clint on the back just a bit too hard causing Clint to stumble forward.

“Sure ya do, buddy.” Clint chuckled and glared at Thor playfully.

There was a sudden sound behind Bucky and Steve. Bucky, always on high alert quickly turned to see someone had come from the elevator with their gun raised. Obviously this fight wasn’t over for whoever this guy was. Bucky knew there was no time. The guy fired and he jumped right in front of Steve, taking the bullet to his right flank.

Steve was just a moment slower than Bucky with his shield. He’d let his guard down, a stupid mistake in an enemy base. Once he gathered himself he flung his shield, quickly taking the last Hydra agent down. He caught it without looking and grabbed Bucky as he sunk to the floor. “Damn it, where were you hit?!” He said sounding frantic as he found the wound and quickly covered it with his hands. Bucky wore a tactical vest that was bullet resistant, but the Hydra agent had used armor piercing bullets.

“Fuck… ugh… I think we need to invest in… body armor that… that’s more bullet-proof…” Bucky groaned in pain. It was a pretty nasty wound and now he was regretting telling Tony that he’d sacrifice protection for more mobility. Yeah, that may not have been Bucky’s best call.

“See what happens when you don’t listen to me?” Tony said as he walked over in his Iron Man suit. He lifted Bucky up princess-style. “Come on princess, time to get you back to the castle and stitch you back up.”

“Remind me to kill you later.” Bucky groaned and nearly pushed out of Tony’s arms. “I can fuckin’ walk! It ain’t that bad! I’ve had far worse, come on now, put me the fuck down!”

“Tony, be careful with him!” Steve said, the worry evident in his voice.

“Sure thing Cap, was gonna drop him down a few flights of stairs, especially for that remark about killing me, but yeah, we’ll go with careful.” Tony said, his voice dripping sarcasm as he took off to the jet. “Sam, Bruce, need your expertise on the quinjet ASAP! Got one holey, pissed off super soldier incoming.”

“The wound’s not gonna kill me… your jokes might.” Bucky grumbled. “You just wait ‘til I’m healed!”

“Let’s go...” Steve told the rest of them as he quickly followed Tony. His heart was beating a mile a minute seeing his best friend injured like that.

“I think he’s going to be okay Steve, after all, he’s still being a bastard.” Natasha said with a smirk as she walked over and put her hand on Steve’s back comfortingly. “I’d be more worried if he were quiet.” She quipped as she headed on ahead to the jet with the others to get ready to head back to the tower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's on the mend and going out of his mind from being cooped up in Steve's apartment. After convincing Steve he'll be alright if he goes out a while he runs into someone who could only spell disaster for him. Surprise! Deadpool!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been looking forward to posting this chapter! I hope everyone enjoy's it and thank you all for the comments and kudos! I am so happy you all like the story so much!

Once they were back at the tower, Bucky underwent surgery to remove the bullet from his side courtesy of Tony’s on-site doctors. After he was patched up, Steve insisted that Bucky stay with him for a few days to stay off his feet. Three days later Bucky was ready to tear his hair out.

“Stevie, for the love of… if I ever coddled you this badly, you have my permission to use me for target practice with your shield.” Bucky grumbled as he swatted Steve’s hands away when he tried to inspect Bucky’s stitches.

“You were far worse.” Steve chuckled and glared slightly at Bucky. “Don’t go out in this rain, you’ll catch your death! Don’t follow me to the bus station in this weather you’ll freeze! Where’s your coat? You don’t gotta get by on your own…”

“Alright, alright, enough! I get it!” Bucky laughed. “How did you not kick my ass back then?” He asked as he watched Steve change his bandage. There was really no need for it anymore. Bucky could tell the wound was closed.

“Because I knew it all came from the fact that you cared, just as I care, so let me actually take care of you for a change, alright?” Steve grumbled in a good-natured tone.

“Fine, just one request…” Bucky asked looking up at Steve with his most charming smile.

Steve sighed and dropped his head. “I know that look. What?” He asked, knowing he wasn’t going to like this request.

“Just let me get out of her for an hour, maybe two. I promise I’ll take it easy, I just need a little fresh air and to stretch my legs. Seriously pal, I’m gonna be climbing the walls soon if I can’t get somewhere open.” Bucky pleaded hoping Steve would take him out from under what seemed like house arrest for just a couple of hours.

“You know I have that meeting with Coulson…” Steve tried.

“And I will be back before your meeting is over.” Bucky said and made a show of crossing his heart.

Steve sighed and finally stood up to get some files off his desk. “Fine, alright, but I’m holding you to that promise.”

“Aye Cap.” Bucky said giving Steve a mock salute.

“Why do I put up with you?” Steve chuckled and headed out the door.

“Been askin’ myself the same thing about you for years, pal!” Bucky called after him and practically leapt over the back of the couch in an effort to get dressed and get out of there as quick as possible. He knew Steve’s meeting with Coulson would likely take at least two or three hours so that would give him ample time to hop on Steve’s motorcycle and head to Brooklyn to visit the old neighborhood.

Before long he was nearing the Brooklyn Bridge. Crossing that bridge always felt a little like coming home. His memories of how things used to be were stronger when he neared the old neighborhood.

As he was crossing the bridge a flash of red and black had him slowing down and pulling over to the curb. “What are you doing here?” He asked as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bridge next to the figure.

“Winter Wonderland! How the hell are ya?” Deadpool asked sounding happy to see him. Bucky couldn’t see his face due to the full face mask.

“Eh, I’ve been better.” Bucky sighed at the nickname as he leaned back slightly. “Got shot a few days ago, almost healed but still twinges from time to time.”

“Yeah, I hear ya. Got shot five times just today.” Deadpool said and Bucky could tell he was smirking under the mask. “What can I say? It’s been a slow day so far.”

Bucky chuckled at that. “Showoff.” He deadpanned and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, that’s not showing off… a couple months ago I was fighting a group of bastards and one of them shot me in the ass, right up main street. I mean it was like he was aiming for it! That felt like it took its god damn time to heal. And that’s showing off.” Deadpool said dramatically.

“Alright, you win.” Bucky said wincing for him. “Yeah, no, can’t even, don’t even want to imagine that.” He added as he crinkled his nose. He then sniffed the air and turned to Deadpool. “Do I even wanna know how much blood is on your suit right now?” He asked in amusement.

“Probably not, but I can fairly say that not all of it is mine for once.” Deadpool said entirely too cheerfully. “So Buckinator, what brings you all the way to this side of town?” He asked curiously. “Is it Hydra? Huh is it? Please tell me it’s Hydra. You guys never take me with you on Hydra raids!” He complained.

Bucky laughed at that. He knew Deadpool wanted to do some damage to Hydra since he heard Bucky’s story when they first met. “Nah, no Hydra today, pal. I promise I’ll try to get you in next time.” He said patting Deadpool on the back then quickly making a face as he wiped blood on the side of the bridge.

“Oh yeah, sorry, fresh one back there.” Deadpool said as if it were nothing.

“Anyway… I just had to get the fuck out of the tower. Stevie’s been like a mother hen since I got shot. Just needed some air.” Bucky sighed and took in the view from the bridge. It really was peaceful here aside from the constant vehicle noise, but even that was soothing in its own way. It was times like this he was thankful that he wasn’t on high alert all the time anymore and could actually relax from time to time outdoors.

“You call him Stevie? Seriously… you call Captain America Stevie! I think you’re my hero.” Deadpool said, fawning over Bucky a bit.

Bucky laughed at that. “You do know I’m older than him right? We grew up together? I’ve been calling him Stevie since we were kids.” He pointed out.

“Ya know, I’ve always said I’d be willing to salute Captain America’s flag pole anytime, I mean fuck! Have you seen the guy? But now I’m wondering if I wouldn’t prefer a little ‘winter snow’ in my ‘back yard’.”  Deadpool said leaning in close to Bucky and Bucky was pretty sure he saw Deadpool wink behind the mask.

“Er… flattered… I think?” Bucky laughed and gently pushed Deadpool’s shoulder to back him up a bit. “And don’t think for a second I’m not tellin’ Steve about the flag pole thing.” He chuckled shaking his head.

“Yeah, well, it’s a standing offer.” Deadpool said and this time Bucky really could see the smirk in the way the mask moved.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll tell him.” Bucky said still laughing softly. Bucky honestly wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to people being so open about their sexuality nowadays. Back in his and Steve’s time it could have been a prison sentence to flirt like that.

“Uh oh, party’s about to start. If you don’t wanna stick around, you might wanna head out now. It’s about to get bloody.” Deadpool said as he drew a gun.

“What’d they do?” Bucky asked as he drew his Glock as well. He spotted the convoy without them being pointed out to him. Three black SUV’s with dark tinted windows.

“You remember me telling you about the mutant manufacturing whack-jobs that left me with this butterface?” Deadpool asked.

“Enough said. How you wanna do this?” Bucky asked, ready to help.

“Just follow my lead and try to keep up.” Deadpool smirked as he ran out and flipped onto the hood of the first car. He took out the driver and quickly slipped in through the driver side window.”

Bucky chuckled to himself. “Absolutely no concept of a plan, but gotta admire his style.” He mumbled to himself as he began taking out tires with armor piercing rounds. Deadpool was rather incredible to watch in action, even though he got shot multiple times during the fight. With all Hydra did to Bucky, he half wished they had come up with something that made him heal as fast as Deadpool. Dealing with downtime due to an injury was a nightmare to Bucky. He needed to be able to watch Steve’s six.

So when a stray bullet from Deadpool’s gun got Bucky in the right arm he looked down for a moment and then looked up at the sky and sighed. “Son of a bitch!” He grumbled and shot Deadpool right in the ass.

“What the hell? I thought you had perfect aim!” Deadpool complained as he hobbled over to Bucky. The SUVs laid in pieces over the bridge and the bodies of the goons Deadpool had been after were also scattered over the bridge.

“I do! You don’t!” Bucky complained and motioned to his arm which was bleeding quite a bit by this point.

“Oh… er…oops? My bad.” Deadpool said and looked around. “Okay I’ve got a med pack somewhere here. Now where did I put it?” He said as he went over to his Hello Kitty duffel bag and began throwing guns and knives out of it until he found what he was looking for. “Here it is!” He said happily and ran over to Bucky. Inside was gauze, needle, pink thread, and Hello Kitty Band-Aids.

“Why do you even have that stuff? You heal so fast you don’t need it.” Bucky asked sounding a little confused.

“Because I’m not a dick! I know people around me get hurt.” Deadpool said as if that were obvious. “Alright take the jacket off and hold still.”

“I gotta be out of my mind letting you do this.” Bucky complained as he took his jacket off.

“Well if you want to continue bleeding all over the place, be my guest!” Deadpool grumbled.

“Will you just get to it already? Pretty soon the cops are gonna get through that pile of cars back there and I’d really rather not be here for that! We gotta let Steve and the others know what happened here.” Bucky said and winced as Deadpool started stitching him up.

“Working as fast as I can here!” Deadpool said and stitched the entrance wound and the exit wound up with the bright pink thread. He then placed two Hello Kitty Band-Aids on either side to protect the wounds. “There! All done.”

“Right, fine, I’m not even going to ask about this Hello Kitty crap.” Bucky said wincing at the Band-Aids.

“Yeah, probably best that you don’t.” Deadpool agreed. “So… see ya around?”

“Nope, don’t think so. Get on the bike.” Bucky said as he walked over to Steve’s motorcycle which thankfully didn’t get shot up in the crossfire.

 “I don’t know, I mean I got all this stuff to do, mend my suit, get the blood out, sharpen my Katanas…” Deadpool tried.

“Get on the bike or I will get Stark to find a way to vaporize your ass… now move!” Bucky growled at Deadpool.

“Ya know, I should probably just get on the bike…” Deadpool said as he grabbed his Hello Kitty duffel bag and hopped on behind Bucky. Even though it would be extremely hard to kill Deadpool, he was still affected by that hard tone and icy look in Bucky’s eyes that was clearly the Winter Soldier coming through. “So… why did I get on the bike exactly?”

“Because you’re explaining to Steve why I got a hole through my arm.”  Bucky said as he started the motorcycle and headed back to Stark Tower.

“Damn it! Shoulda ran! Knew I shoulda ran! Stupid, stupid Deadpool!” Deadpool complained and then turned his head to the side to look at the readers. “You guys saw this coming a mile away didn’t you? Now I gotta face Captain Grumpy Pants ‘cause one little bullet got away from me and grazed his precious sidekick! Little warning next time, huh?”

“First off, who the fuck are you talking to? Second, it’s not a graze! There is a hole, through my fucking arm! Third, call me a sidekick… one more time.” Bucky growled angrily.

“Well, first off, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you. And for the rest? Yeah I’m just going to shut up now.” Deadpool sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky brings Deadpool in to face a very protective Steve and explain why there is now a hole through Bucky's arm that has been patched up with pink thread and Hello Kitty Band-Aids.

“Alright, no sign of him yet.” Bucky said as he made his way into the tower with Deadpool. “Maybe he’s still in the meeting?” He shrugged and winced, forgetting temporarily about the stitches in his arm.

“So… get to your apartment, change, wash the blood off and put on a long sleeve shirt? He’d never notice!” Deadpool said, hoping Bucky would listen to him.

“And you’ll get away with _shooting me_!” Bucky growled his complaint as they headed for his floor.

“And you think Captain Spangles is going to go easy on you for this?” Deadpool pointed out. “You could have walked away anytime Buckaroo but you didn’t.”

“Shows how well you know Stevie. Ya don’t walk away from a fight.” Bucky smirked and stopped in front of the elevator to wait for it. Of course, when the doors opened, Steve was standing there with a worried look on his face.

“You said you’d be back before I got out of the meeting!” Steve said and then took in the full sight in front of him. “Why is Deadpool here? Why are you _bleeding_? What the hell, Bucky?! It was only three hours!”

“Look, I can explain…” Bucky started.

“I don’t really want to get in the middle of this ‘lovers’ quarrel’ so I’m just going to go. Nice seeing you Cap!” Deadpool said and tried to turn and go but Bucky’s metal arm was much faster as he reached out and grabbed Deadpool’s arm. “I am not going down alone for this.” Bucky growled.

Steve’s cheeks turned pink when Deadpool said ‘lovers’ quarrel’ but he tried to remain composed. “What happened?”

“You know, I have cut off my own arm, hand, foot, leg, pretty much most appendages to get away before.” Deadpool said and reached for a knife with his other hand.

“That is … disgusting, seriously, just get in the damn elevator.” Bucky said practically throwing Deadpool past Steve into the elevator. “Come on, punk, let’s go so Deadpool can explain how he shot me.”

“Aww shit.” Deadpool sighed and backed up to the wall with his head tilted back. He knew he was in for it now.

Steve got on the elevator with Bucky and turned on Deadpool. “You _shot_ him?” He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Deadpool.

“And there it is. The famous ‘Captain America is disappointed in you’ look. Seriously is that like a super power because it makes people feel like this big!” Deadpool complained as he held his fingers an inch apart. He then turned to the readers, “No joke, you people should be glad this writer can’t draw to save her life, no one wants to see the ‘Captain America is disappointed in you’ look.”

“Who is he talking to?” Steve asked Bucky looking a bit concerned for Deadpool.

“I don’t think I wanna know.” Bucky admitted though he couldn’t help the slight laugh that escaped before he composed himself. Steve turned to him and shot him a look but Bucky simply looked over at Deadpool. “Yeah, he’s had that look all his life. It was actually worse when he was shorter.” He said to Deadpool as he glanced at Steve.

Steve sighed in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly losing his patience with these two.

“Ya know, Hawkeye was the first to tell me about the ‘Captain America is disappointed in you’ look. I thought he was exaggerating but damn. One look!” Deadpool said emphatically.

“Alright, enough! What the hell happened?” Steve demanded as the elevator doors opened to his floor. He walked out and over to his apartment to let Bucky and Deadpool in.

“Whoa, is he hot when he’s angry…” Deadpool said looking like he might swoon if the expression on the mask was any indication.

“Shut the hell up!” Bucky grumbled at Deadpool and then turned to Steve. “I went for a ride…” He started.

“Stole my motorcycle again…” Steve corrected as he tried his best to ignore Deadpool.

“Seriously? Friday needs to give me a break!” Bucky complained

“Go on…” Steve insisted. Bucky could be easily distracted from his train of thought these days when he wasn’t settled in on a mission.

“Right, well I stopped to say hi. He tells me he’s waiting for a convoy of the bastards that were involved in that mutant manufacturing project that basically made Deadpool what he is. So I offer to stay and help out, give him some cover while he takes ‘em out. And this clumsy bastard shoots a hole through my arm. So I shot him in the ass. Not quite as satisfying since it healed right up but it was the principle.” Bucky said and took off his jacket showing the through and through bullet wound on his right bicep. “No bone damage, just muscle. It’s already healing, and at least he was good enough to stitch it up for me.”

Steve listened to everything and then sighed. “Well you did the right thing, staying with him to help him out. Those people do need taken out before they hurt anyone else. And accidents happen.”

“So we’re good?” Deadpool asked sounding very hopeful as he looked up at Steve with the most innocent expression he could muster while wearing a suit full of holes and covered in blood.

“Yeah, we’re good.” Steve smiled and chuckled as he patted Deadpool on the back. He then made a face as he pulled his hand away which was now bloody.

“Oh yeah, sorry, that _might_ be mine, I’m not sure at this point.” Deadpool said sheepishly.

“Did that earlier, too.” Bucky chuckled as he watched Steve go wash his hands quickly.

“Right, well I’m gonna get out of here and leave you two lovebirds to it.” Deadpool said and headed for the door.

“Lovebirds? Seriously?” Bucky said hoping that his face wasn’t turning as red as he felt like it was.

“Do you prefer boyfriends? Significant others? _Lovers_?” Deadpool asked in a teasing tone.

“We’re not together.” Bucky informed him as he looked at Deadpool like he was crazy.

Deadpool’s face shifted under the mask in a perfect surprised expression making the mask follow suit. “WHAT? How is that? Are you _sure_?”

Steve laughed at that. “I think we would know.”

“But, you two… I mean…” Deadpool stammered.

“Good-bye Deadpool.” Bucky said and practically shoved the stammering, costumed man out the door and shut it behind him. “He gets stranger every time I meet him.” He said and looked at the blood on his hand and quickly went to the kitchen sink to wash his hands.

“He really does.” Steve said and was still blushing from what Deadpool said. “He thought we were a couple? Where would he get an idea like that?”

“No clue, pal, maybe Barton told him as a prank or something?” Bucky said as he dried his hands and kept his back turned from Steve until he could get the red to fade from his cheeks.

“Likely, they do hang out…” Steve chuckled and walked over to Bucky. “Okay, we should probably take you to medical.”

“Why?” Bucky asked with a shrug. “It’s cleaned, and stitched.”

“With pink thread and … what kind of Band-Aids are those?” Steve asked. “They’ve got little cats on them!”

“Hello Kitty.” Bucky informed Steve and when Steve looked at him funny he sighed. “Barton’s daughter loves Hello Kitty. Do you not pay attention to anything Rogers?”

“You’ve met her twice!” Steve said, wondering how Bucky noticed that.

“And I pay attention!” Bucky laughed softly. “Captain Oblivious…” he chuckled using a nickname Tony often used.

“Don’t start.” Steve grumbled as he inspected the stitches, aside from them being pink with the cutesy Band-Aids over them, he felt they were sufficient enough for how long Bucky would need them. “Fine, but if you start feeling any pain…”

“I will get my ass to medical. Promise.” Bucky nodded, noticing how close Steve was. He could feel his cheeks going red once again and hated that he didn’t have control over his body like he once had. He used to be able to hide behind a mask of perfect indifference as the Winter Soldier, but now that he was back to being Bucky Barnes, he couldn’t hide anything.

“Good.” Steve nodded and gently grasped Bucky’s shoulder. “This has got to stop happening, I … I can’t lose you again.” He said the last part just above a whisper and somehow Bucky felt Steve really didn’t mean to say that out loud at all.

“Hey, I know Stevie. I really don’t want that to happen either. It’s just been a shitty week is all.” Bucky said as he turned and looked into Steve’s eyes, and there it was. The way Steve was looking at him. Bucky couldn’t remember Steve ever looking at him like that before. He remembered Natasha’s words and decided to try something. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Steve. He stepped in closer to Steve than usual and held him a bit longer than usual, and Bucky noticed that Steve never seemed uncomfortable and never tried to pull away. “’Til the end of the line, remember pal?” He said softly and gave Steve a brief squeeze before letting him go.

Steve looked a little stunned but then smiled warmly at Bucky. “I remember.” He said and squeezed Bucky’s shoulder affectionately. “Go get some rest. You’re gonna need it to heal properly. I’ll get dinner.”

Bucky walked to the guest room he was staying in and smirked as he stood in the doorway. “All these years, Stevie, and you’re still the perfect housewife.” He chuckled and barely had time to shut the door before he heard a throw pillow smack against it.

“Jerk!” Steve called through the door in amusement.

“Punk!” Bucky called back through laughter and then settled back on the bed to take a nap before dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has left a comment or kudos! I am still thrilled at the warm reception this story has received!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret conspiracies, plans are formed, and Deadpool wonders why he's still in the story.

“I really should leave. I really should. You guys know I should leave, right? So, why the fuck am I on crazy assassin spider lady’s floor? Writer chick told me I was going to be in chapter five and six, _that’s it_! So, why the _fuck_ am I still here?” Deadpool complained to the readers as he walked down the hallway that Natasha and Bruce’s apartment was on. He got to their door and bowed his head as he sighed. “This is not going to end well. You guys know it. I know it. But… fuck I cannot leave well enough alone!” He grumbled to the readers as he knocked on the door.

Natasha opened the door and leaned against the door frame. “Well this is a surprise. Haven’t seen you in a while, Wade.” She said and crinkled her nose. “Geez, do you ever wash your suit?” She asked balking at the stench of blood and sweat coming from Deadpool.

“Nice to see you too, Natasha, oh I’m fine, just got shot up today, and yesterday, and the day before… it’s been a busy week.” Deadpool smirked behind the mask.

Natasha sighed. “Come in. Try not to get blood everywhere.” She said as she let Deadpool into her apartment. “Bruce? Sweetie do you have some clothes Wade could borrow?”

“Huh? Oh… hey Wade. Wow… that is a powerful smell.” Bruce said with wide eyes. “You can kinda feel it in your eyes.” He said sounding a little amazed by that.

“Seriously, this isn’t gonna make you go green is it?” Deadpool asked. “No need for the big guy to come out and play.”

“It takes a bit more than that to upset the other guy.” Bruce chuckled and went to his and Natasha’s bedroom to grab some sweats and a t-shirt for Deadpool. “Do I wanna know?” He asked when he came back out.

“Mutant manufacturing whack-jobs are down about… 30 to 50 or so minions. I’ve just been making the world a safer and brighter place for the people those worthless pieces of shit prey upon.” Deadpool said in a surprisingly cheery tone.

“You ever find one of their bigger facilities, give me a call. I think the other guy wouldn’t mind helping out with your cause.” Bruce said as he adjusted his glasses and sat down on the couch.

“I will be taking you up on that, Brucie!” Deadpool said sounding a little excited by that idea.

“Enough talking, go, shower, and hand me your suit, I’ll get it washed for you.” Natasha said as she followed Deadpool to the bathroom.

“You know, this domesticated life really suits you Nat. You’re all sweet and, wife-like now.” Deadpool said as he walked into the bathroom.

“Remind me to stab you when you get out!” Natasha growled and grabbed his suit when he handed it to her.

“Aww, you like me! Barton told me you show affection through threats of violence!” Deadpool called from the bathroom right before the water turned on in the shower.

“Yep, gonna kill him too.” Natasha growled and stomped off to the laundry room and tossed Deadpool’s suit in the specialized washers Tony designed that could handle their suits.

Bruce laughed softly. “You have calmed down a bit since we got engaged, sweetheart.” He called to her.

“What was that? You like sleeping on the couch?” Natasha called to Bruce.

“Er, nothing, dear.” Bruce called back to her with a soft laugh.

After washing her hands thoroughly, Natasha walked back to the living room and sat down in Bruce’s lap. “That’s what I thought.” She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned in and kissed him softly.

Bruce smiled into the kiss and held Natasha close. “So, what is Wade doing here?”

“I don’t know actually, I couldn’t get past the stench long enough to ask him.” Natasha admitted, wrinkling her nose at the thought of how he smelled.

Bruce chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. “It was nice of you to wash his suit and let him take a shower here.” He said as he held Natasha close.

“Yeah, well, it was either that or he’d bloody up the furniture. I just got everything cleaned.” Natasha grumbled. When she actually stayed somewhere long-term, she liked to keep the place neat.

“Of course,” Bruce chuckled softly and kissed Natasha’s cheek sweetly. He loved moments like this when she allowed such affection so freely.

A few minutes later Deadpool walked out of the bathroom wearing Bruce’s t-shirt and sweat pants and smelling a lot better. “Thanks for the loan. Aww, aren’t you two adorable! Like live action Beauty and the Beast! No offence Nat, but Brucie is the beauty in this rendition.” He stage whispered.

Natasha glared at Deadpool like she was going to jump out of Bruce’s lap and stab him. Bruce simply pinched the bridge of his nose, raising his glasses slightly. “Wade, what are you doing here? I only ask because Natasha is likely going to stab you soon, and I want to get this out of the way first.”

“Oh right, why am I here? I’m here on behalf of Captain Sexy Pants and his sidekick Winter Kitty.” Deadpool said as he sat down in the nice recliner by the couch. He jumped up again and looked at the seat quickly before sitting back down. “Oh good, I got everything.” He sighed in relief.

“I think he’s better at nicknames than Tony is.” Bruce chuckled to Natasha.

“Telling Tony you said that.” Natasha smirked.

“Aww Tasha…” Bruce complained.

“ _Anyway_ , you’re here on behalf of Cap and Barnes. What about them?” Natasha asked trying to keep this conversation somewhat on point.

“They’re together right? I’m talking about ‘fucking each other’s brains out every night’ together, right? They told me they weren’t, but that is just… _impossible_ , so I’ve come to find out from Kitty-poo’s bestie, which is you, Nat.” Deadpool said in his usual blunt fashion.

Natasha blinked at Deadpool a few times. “Why do you think they’re together?” She asked.

“Because it’s obvious. They’re practically the definition of an old married couple, that’s actually hot, and still fucks at least twice a day.” Deadpool pointed out. “Bucky is the first person Cap covers in a fight, and vice versa, they’re the first people they each check on after a fight, they stay with each other while they’re recouping from injuries, Bucky calls him Stevie! I mean, come on! Do I have to draw you a picture? It’d be a pretty sexy picture.” He smirked.

Bruce listened to all of that and he turned to Natasha. “Is it weird when Wade starts to make sense?”

“Very weird.” Natasha agreed. “Okay, so you’ve made a few points there.” She already knew Bucky had a thing for Steve. He’d come clean about that a while back, but she wouldn’t break his confidence. “But as far as I know, they’re not together.”

“Are you saying they’re not together because that’s what you’re supposed to say, or because they’re not together?” Deadpool asked curiously.

“Wade, they’re simply not together!” Natasha said growing impatient with him.

“Huh… did not see that coming.” Deadpool said as a look of wonder crossed his face. He tilted his head to the side as if in deep thought. “We have to fix that.” He said after a long pause.

“Oh no, I am not playing match-maker with two super soldiers.” Natasha said through laughter as she shook her head.

“You do it all the time! Bucky and Cap have both mentioned you fixing them up on dates.” Deadpool tried.

“Not with each other! No, this could affect their friendship, the team.” Natasha said emphatically as she ticked off the list on her fingers.

“Well…” Bruce said, wincing slightly at the look Natasha gave him. “To play devil’s advocate, this could solve a lot of their problems as well. They both complain there’s no one out there with shared life experiences. No one but each other. And they already have a strong connection. Bucky likes guys, and I have a feeling Cap is pretty fluid.”

“Why wouldn’t they have gone for it by now if this is what would make them happy?” Natasha pointed out, looking from Bruce to Deadpool.

“Look, Cap is a genius tactician, master battle strategist, incredible fighter, and all around good guy who’s incredibly smart, except when it comes to relationships, then well…” Bruce said and paused, trying to find the right words.

“Then, he’s dumb as a box of rocks.” Deadpool filled in.

“Well I was going to say he’s naïve and maybe a little inexperienced, but we can go with what Wade said.” Bruce said and chuckled slightly. “And Bucky has been through so many traumatic experiences, perhaps he’s afraid to make a move because he feels he can’t lose his anchor. Steve is the one that always brings him out of his nightmares, he was always there when Bucky got triggered and talked him down.”

“Entirely co-dependent.” Deadpool added.

“Well I wouldn’t go that far, not quite.” Bruce said trying to be less blunt than Deadpool.

Natasha listened to Bruce’s reasoning and sighed. “Alright, fine, say you _might_ have a point there. How the hell do I set them up together without getting my ass chewed out by Steve and without Barnes just shooting me again?” She asked with an arched eyebrow.

Deadpool suddenly leaned forward and smiled wickedly at Natasha. “Oh… that’s the fun part.” He said in a deep, mischievous tone. “What? You think I came empty handed? Of course, I have a plan.”

“Those words are only scarier when Tony says them.” Bruce deadpanned as he laid his head back against the couch.

“Very true, but what the hell? I’m listening.” Natasha said with a shrug. Deadpool had her interest piqued by this point and she honestly wondered if Steve and Bucky could be happy together. After exhausting most of her dating reserves for the two super soldiers, she was willing to try just about anything. Even a plan from Deadpool.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually only planning to have Deadpool in chapter five and six, but plans do change. :) Thank you for all your comments and kudos! So very appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and Wanda are back from a mission and Bucky plays chauffeur for them. A plan is executed exquisitely, according to Deadpool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains lyrics from Green Day's When It's Time. I do not own the lyrics.

A week went by after Natasha and Deadpool made their plans. Bucky was mostly healed by this point but he was still on light duty which meant playing chauffer to enhanced twins from Sokovia. He didn’t really mind it so much. He’d actually grown fond of Wanda and Pietro. Wanda had been crucial to his recovery after he turned himself in to S.H.I.E.L.D. Well, Bucky always said he turned himself into Steve, but that was really just semantics.  

Currently, Bucky was on the way to the airport to pick up the twins. They had been on a mission with S.H.I.E.L.D. and they were finally coming home, a little worse for the wear. Wanda had some bumps and scrapes and Pietro had a broken leg which likely seemed like the end of the world to him. After passing through airport security he found a spot and waited for the twins. He smirked to himself when he saw Wanda pushing Pietro in a wheelchair and carrying his crutches.

“You’re just being lazy! You can walk perfectly fine on your crutches!” Bucky heard Wanda complain and couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“It was all the changes of air pressure, my leg is aching now! Just a little further, sweet sister, and I will walk from there.” Pietro promised with his best smile.

“Should dump you out right here.” Wanda said, her accent thickening with her annoyance but there was also amusement in her tone. “Bucky!” She exclaimed and dumped Pietro’s crutches in his lap before running over to Bucky. She pounced on him as she gave him a big hug.

“Whoa, hey darlin’, I missed you too.” Bucky smiled as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

“But, why are you picking us up? I would think Happy would… You’ve been injured!?” Wanda realized. “I didn’t go into your head, I worked that out on my own, I promise.” She added, knowing Bucky didn’t like it when she randomly picked up on his thoughts. Bucky being on the injured list was the only reason Wanda could think he would be tasked with such light duty as picking up Avengers at the airport.

“Yeah, shot twice but I’m almost healed now, no harm done.” Bucky smiled and rubbed her back. “What happened to speedy over there?” He asked in amusement.

“The fact that I was born with all the brains between us happened.” Wanda smirked as she looked over at Pietro who was now up on his crutches.

He hobbled over to Bucky and Wanda as he glared at his sister. “I was protecting her. I have the most ungrateful sister in the world, no, in the nine realms!”

“At least he didn’t say universe?” Bucky chuckled. “Come on, kids. Let’s get your bags and get you both back to the tower so you can rest up. Looks like you guys had a rough time.”

“Yes, and on the way you will explain how you got shot… twice!” Wanda insisted as she followed along.

“Twice? That’s nothing!” Pietro smirked. “Eleven times!” He proclaimed once again.

“Cocky little bastard.” Bucky said in amusement. “The only way you survived that was Thor rushing your ass to Asgard, I heard the story.”

“Hey, living is living!” Pietro smirked and hobbled along behind Bucky and Wanda as Bucky picked up their bags, wincing slightly from the healing wound in his arm. They made their way to the car that Tony had let Bucky borrow, and loaded it up.

Once they were settled in the car and on their way back to the tower, Wanda began playing with the radio which was connected to Tony’s vast collection of music. “I missed Friday.” She said as she landed on her Green Day playlist and smiled contently as the music began to play.

“I missed the tower, I missed all the food, I missed my soft bed and that huge bathtub that I can’t use ‘til this fucking cast comes off!” Pietro whined pathetically.

“I think he needs shot again.” Bucky grumbled to Wanda who gasped in shock at his words. “What? Too soon?” He smirked.

“You are awful James Barnes! Just awful!” Wanda laughed and shook her head. “I’m telling the Captain.” She grumbled playfully.

“What? He already knows I’m awful.” Bucky chuckled softly as he drove.

“So, if you’re done laughing at my expense up there, how did you get shot this time?” Pietro asked, glaring at both of them from the back seat.

“First time was protecting Steve when we raided that base in New Mexico…”

“Saw that coming.” Pietro chuckled softly. Most of Bucky’s injuries involved protecting Steve.

“And then Deadpool shot me in the arm.” Bucky smirked.

“Okay, I did not see that coming.” Pietro said with wide eyes.

“Deadpool shot you? Why would he do that?” Wanda asked with a protective note in her voice that made Bucky smile.

“Because he’s a clumsy idiot. I was helping him with some assholes from that mutant manufacturing thing, the next thing I know I got a hole in my arm. So I shot him in the ass.” Bucky smirked.

“But he heals so fast he probably barely felt it.” Pietro pointed out.

“Made me feel better, all that matters.” Bucky smirked.

“Awful, you are just awful.” Wanda laughed, but there was such affection in her tone.

The song that had been playing ended and a new one started. The moment Bucky heard the guitar intro his interest was piqued and when the vocals began, Bucky’s eyes went slightly wide as he felt his heart speed up just barely.

_Words get trapped in my mind_   
_Sorry I don’t take the time to feel the way I do_   
_‘Cause the first day you came into my life_   
_My time ticks around you_

_But then I need your voice_   
_As the key to unlock_   
_All the love that’s trapped in me_   
_So tell me when it’s time_   
_To say I love you._

_All I want is you to understand_   
_That when I take your hand_   
_It’s ‘cause I want to_   
_We are all born in a world of doubt_   
_But there’s no doubt_   
_I figured out_   
_I love you_

Bucky was floored to say the least and he knew Wanda was beginning to take notice.

“This is one of my favorite songs by Green Day, you like?” She asked with a smile that showed Bucky that she knew just where his mind went when this song started.

“It ain’t bad.” Bucky admitted softly as the instrumental portion of the song played. The words were going over and over in his mind and he couldn’t help the slight smile on his face as he thought about Steve. The song described perfectly what Bucky could never put into words. His time did tick around Steve ever since the day he met him on a playground in Brooklyn. Steve’s lip was busted from a fight that Bucky had just pulled him out of. That very moment, Bucky knew this punk was gonna be nothing but trouble. He wasn’t wrong. His memory of meeting Steve was the memory he was most grateful to have back, and he knew he had Wanda to thank for it.

He listened to the bridge of the song again and smiled to himself. He wished he could take Steve’s hand, because he honestly wanted to. The words meant more to him than that. He and Steve were here in this time together by some twist of fate, but one thing was for sure. He never wanted Steve to think that he wanted him simply because it was convenient; because they grew up together and knew everything about each other. This wasn’t settling. This was what he wanted, what he always wanted. If only he could find the courage to tell Steve.

_I feel lonely for_   
_All the losers that will never take the time to say_   
_What’s really on their mind instead_   
_They just hide away_   
_Yet they’ll never have_   
_Someone like you to guard them_   
_And help along the way_   
_Or tell them when it’s time to say, I love you_   
_So tell me when it’s time to say I love you_

Bucky blanched slightly at the line about the losers that will never take the time to say what’s on their mind. He felt as if the artist was speaking directly to him. He wasn’t a loser! It was just difficult to talk about feelings like that. Especially since Bucky was from a time when feelings were barely ever openly discussed so loser seemed a bit much.

Wanda giggled slightly and Bucky glanced over at her. “Out of my head, kid.” He grumbled with an amused smirk.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Wanda said in her most innocent tone.

“You two have been hanging around Barton too much. He’s making ya both a couple of smart asses.” Bucky complained as he pulled into the garage at the tower.

“I’ve been back here minding my own business! I’m not sure how I’ve been a smart ass, but as Clint says, better to be a smart ass than a dumb ass.” Pietro complained and then chuckled. He opened the car door after Bucky parked and got out. Wanda helped steady him, still giggling at what he said, and led him to the elevator.

“Smart ass little brats.” Bucky chuckled to himself and looked at the time. “Shit.” He grumbled to himself and put Tony’s keys up above the visor in his car then hopped on Steve’s motorcycle. “Hey Friday, can you put that song. Uh, I think she said the band was called Green Day? The last song that played in Tony’s car…”

“I believe you are referring to When It’s Time, by Green Day.” Friday clarified.

“Yeah that’s it! Can you put that on my playlist?” Bucky asked as he grabbed the headphones that went to his StarkPhone and put them on.

“Of course, Sargent Barnes.” Friday said and the next moment the song was playing on Bucky’s StarkPhone.  

“Thanks, don’t know what I’d do without you, Friday.” Bucky smiled as he started the bike.

“For one, you would have to figure out how to add music to your own playlist.” Friday said, and Bucky could hear the sarcasm in her tone.

“And now I’m getting sassed by an A.I. This is really the day I’m having.” Bucky sighed to himself and drove off. He was already late for his meeting with Natasha at the coffee shop.

_________________________

Bucky pulled up in front of the coffee shop and ran in. “I know, I know, I’m late. I was picking up the kids from the airport.” He said as he slid into the chair across from Natasha.

“I was just about to give up on you.” Natasha said as she sipped her latte. “But I did know you were picking up Wanda and Pietro. How are they?”

“Well they got banged up a bit on that mission. Pietro’s got a busted left leg. He’s not happy.” Bucky smirked. “But otherwise, they’re still smart asses.”

Natasha laughed softly. “Pietro is going to be impossible ‘til that leg heals.” She said and took another sip of her latte.

“You are not wrong.” Bucky chuckled. “I’ll be right back.” He told her and got up to order his coffee. As soon as he got it he sat back down and took a sip. He definitely needed that. “So, you got someone for me this week?” He asked curiously.

“I do indeed. He’s rather handsome too.” Natasha smiled.

“He? I’m intrigued. What’s his name?” Bucky asked curiously. It had been a while since Natasha had set him up with a guy and he was actually looking forward to it.

“Evan, and I think you’re going to like him. He’s kind of your type. Tall, strong, blond hair, blue eyes…”

“Natalia.” Bucky said, his tone full of warning. “You’re not setting me up with a Steve clone are you?”

“I can definitely say that I am not setting you up with a Steve clone. Trust me, you’re going to like this guy.” Natasha smiled softly. “I think I found the perfect guy for you, finally.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asked sounding more intrigued. He trusted Natasha when she said the guy wasn’t a clone of Steve. He didn’t want some random guy that looked similar to Steve, he wanted something much more than that. “What time am I meeting him?”

“Tonight, 8 o’clock, here’s the address to the restaurant. Don’t be late.” Natasha said in a teasing tone. “I gotta go sweetie.” She stood up with her latte in hand and walked around to Bucky to kiss his forehead.

“Thank you Natalia, see you later.” Bucky said as he took the address and headed out of the coffee shop. He hopped on Steve’s motorcycle and headed back to the tower.

Natasha watched him go and headed down the block to a small mom and pop pizza parlor. She walked in and looked around, not seeing who she was meeting. “What is it with people being late, today?” She sighed to herself and sat down. When the waitress came by she ordered a slice of pizza and a drink.

Ten minutes later Steve walked in looking rushed. “Sorry Nat, Bucky stole my motorcycle again. I think I’m just gonna give it to him and buy another one.” He grumbled to her as he sat down.

“He’d never use it if it was his. The reason he likes it is because it’s yours.” Natasha pointed out in amusement.

“Unfortunately, I think you’re probably right.” Steve sighed. “So what is all this about? We could have just met on the common floor back at the tower.”

“I am aware of that, Rogers, but I happen to like the pizza here.” Natasha smiled. “And the reason I asked you here, is because I found someone for you.”

Steve sighed. “Not this again. Nat I’m really not interested.”

“I think you will be this time. This person is exactly what you are looking for. Tall brunette with bright blue-gray eyes and a gorgeous smile.”

“Why does it sound like you’re setting me up with a female clone of Bucky?” Steve deadpanned and signaled the waitress over so he could order a pizza and a drink.

“I swear to you, I am not setting you up with a female clone of Bucky.” Natasha said with amusement in her tone. Sometimes it amazed her how similar Steve and Bucky could be. “But on another note, you think Bucky has a gorgeous smile?”

“I … come on Nat, brown hair, blue gray eyes, I was going off that!” Steve said looking flustered.

“Why would you think I’d want to set you up with someone who looked like Bucky? Do you want to be set up with someone who looks like Bucky?” Natasha asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Sometimes I really hate spies.” Steve grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“So I’m on to something?” Natasha asked, sounding even more amused.

“Natasha, just tell me where I’m meeting her?” Steve said, sounding quite aggravated by this point.

“Here’s the address, 8 o’clock tonight, don’t be late.” Natasha smirked and got up. “I have to go meet someone, see you soon.” She said and walked around to kiss his forehead before she left.

Steve sat there for a moment then looked at the address in his hand. He never actually meant to say that he would go on the date. He didn’t even get the girl’s name from Natasha. “This is a disaster.” He sighed and put his head in his hands. When the waitress came with the food he asked her to box it up so he could take it home, maybe he’d split it with Bucky if he saw him before he had to leave for his date. He cringed at the idea of going out. He’d much rather just spend an evening at home, maybe watch a game with Bucky. It had been nice having him around so much, though he hated that it was due to Bucky’s injuries. When the waitress brought the pizza back, all boxed up, Steve left a generous tip and then headed back to the tower.

_____________________________

Natasha made sure Steve was gone and then walked across the street and down an alleyway. “It worked, so far…” She called out and leaned against the brick wall of the alley with a smirk on her face.

“Of course it worked, it was a genius plan. Genius plans tend to work.” Deadpool said as he stepped out of the shadows.

“As far as plans go, it’s not the _worst_ I’ve ever worked with, but I think it’s a far cry from genius.” Natasha said as she rolled her eyes.

“You wound me Nat, it was genius! They’re going to thank us for this.” Deadpool insisted.

“Or kill us, well Bucky might kill us, Steve would just stand back and let him.” Natasha smirked.

“Such a pessimist.” Deadpool chided.

“With good reason.” Natasha said and then sighed. “I have to go, I just wanted to let you know it was done.”

“And executed exquisitely, come on, fist bump.” Deadpool said as he held out his fist.

“Yeah, no.” Natasha said as she turned to walk away.

“Seriously? You’re just gonna leave me hanging like this? Rude!” Deadpool called after her. “See if I let her in on my next genius plan!” He grumbled to himself, or to the readers, at this point it was rather hard to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating of the story has changed to Mature. This is because I have decided to make this into a series. The next part of the series will get much steamier (hopefully). Also, I have changed the chapter count because this part of the series will be finished in 2 chapters. I already have chapter 9 written so it shouldn't be too long before this is finished. Thank you all for all the comments and kudos! I hope you'll continue enjoying the series!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.

 

Bucky walked into the restaurant later that evening. He was dressed in a dark blue long sleeved dress shirt that fit him quite well, no tie and black dress pants. He was early, like he always was, so that he could scout out the restaurant and make sure he knew where all the exits were, just in case. Some things simply could not be unlearned. He decided to wait for his date at the bar, rather than go right to the table. He was nervous, but that was nothing new. His therapist told him that this was good for him, meeting people he knew nothing about, learning that not everyone was a Hydra Agent ready to take him down.  Even still he got nervous on a crowded street or anywhere where there was a lot of people.

Ten minutes passed and Bucky sipped on his drink as he waited. His date was late. Part of him was wondering if the guy would even show up at all. Maybe he found out his date was with the Winter Soldier? Bucky had found out a few times that his time as the Winter Soldier could be off-putting to some people, even after his name had been cleared. He tried not to let it bother him but, honestly, it did hurt.

Finally he spotted a tall man with blond hair walk in. He only got a quick glance but he figured this would be the guy. He got up and walked over only to have his shoulders slump. “Steve? What are you doing here?” He asked curiously. It wasn’t like Steve to come to a restaurant like this, let alone dress up for it. He looked amazing in a light blue dress shirt and dark gray pants. 

“Bucky? Nice to see you too.” Steve said with sarcasm evident in his tone.  “I got roped into going on a date. Natasha can be tricky sometimes. One minute I’m telling her I’m not interested, the next I’m asking her where I’m meeting this dame, _woman_.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Bucky studied the situation for a moment then put his head in his hand. “Really?” He grumbled and looked up at Steve. “Pal, we’ve been set up.”

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked, obviously he hadn’t caught on yet.

“What did Natalia tell you about this d… woman?” Bucky asked with his arms folded over his chest and one raised eyebrow.

“Brunette, blue eyes, great smile…” Steve said with a shrug.

“And at any point did she ever specify that this was a woman?” Bucky asked pointedly.

Steve had to think about that one for a moment. “No… she didn’t… she set us up!” He sighed in frustration. “Really?”

“Ya know, I’m standing right here. You don’t gotta be _that_ upset about it.” Bucky grumbled in amusement as he studied Steve. “As far as dates go, you could’ve done, and _have_ done far worse. I should know, I set you up on half of them, and Natasha’s told me some horror stories.” He chuckled softly.

“Thanks Buck, that makes this so much better.” Steve chuckled and shook his head. “So, what do you suggest we do?”

Bucky shrugged. “Go along with it? Worst that can happen is we have a good meal and head back to the tower to chew Natalia out for setting this up.”

“And what’s the best case scenario?” Steve asked curiously. There was a look in Steve’s eyes that Bucky couldn’t read; which was unusual, because he always thought he could always read Steve.

Bucky simply shrugged once again. “Won’t know unless we stay and find out.” He said and knew his cheeks were turning a little red, but Natasha had given them this chance. He owed it to himself to find out once and for all if there was any possibility of something more between him and Steve.

Steve smiled softly and raised an eyebrow as he looked at Bucky. “Are you asking me out?” He asked in a warm, and slightly amused tone.

“Well… what other offers have you had lately?” Bucky asked sounding slightly defensive.

“I get offers.” Steve chuckled softly. “I just don’t take them.” He shrugged and laid his hand on Bucky’s arm just above his elbow. “So, let’s get a table and get this evening started.” He said with all his usual confidence.

Bucky stared up at Steve for a moment. Steve had taken his arm. Steve was standing there, looking like he did this sort of thing every day and yet Bucky was sure he’d never heard about Steve going out with a guy before.

“Unless you’d rather not?” Steve asked, unsure how to take Bucky’s sudden silence and stillness.

“No… I mean yes! I mean… Yeah, let’s get a table.” Bucky said trying to shake off his shock. What replaced it was near crippling anxiety. What was he doing? This was his best friend! What if this ended badly? What would he do if he didn’t have Steve?

Steve watched Bucky as they got a table and sat down. He watched as Bucky picked up the menu and could see the slight tremble in Bucky’s hands, hands that were always perfectly still. “I can hear you thinking from here.” He said and reached out to take Bucky’s hand without even thinking about it. It just felt natural.

Bucky, on the other hand, nearly jumped out of his skin at Steve’s touch but settled quickly. “Sorry.” He said quickly and took a rather big sip of the water the waiter poured for him.

Steve studied Bucky for a moment longer then sat back in his seat. “Huh, I never thought I’d see the day when Bucky Barnes was nervous on a date.” He said in amusement and wonder.

“This ain’t no ordinary date Stevie, this is… a really fucking big deal, alright? I mean… what if things go wrong, what if I piss you off, what if…”

“Bucky! You can go over what ifs all night if that’s what you really want to do, over thinking this isn’t going to make it any easier.” Steve said as he squeezed Bucky’s flesh hand gently. “Alright, just tell me one thing. And no matter how you answer, I swear to you it won’t change our friendship at all, tonight. Just tell me if you honestly want to be on this date with me right now or if you’d rather not try this. I swear I’ll understand either way.” He said, needing Bucky to know he had an out. He never wanted Bucky to feel like he was forced into doing something he didn’t really want to do.

Bucky took another long sip of his water just to get his voice working properly since his mouth was so dry from how nervous he was. “I don’t do things that I don’t want to do anymore, Stevie, you know that.” He said and then squeezed Steve’s hand back softly. “I want this.” He said and took a steadying breath as he finally met Steve’s eyes. “I’ve wanted to go out with you since before the war, before it was legal.”

Steve’s eyes softened as he listened to Bucky’s words. ”Then what the hell took you so damn long?” He asked with an impish smile playing on his lips as he laced his fingers with Bucky’s.

“Ya know, Rogers, if the world knew what a little shit you can be sometimes…” Bucky grumbled through soft laughter as he shook his head at Steve.

“No, I’m serious, why didn’t you tell me back then, or after you told me you like guys?” Steve asked curiously.

Bucky was thankfully saved from answering for a few minutes as the waiter came back to take their orders. As soon as he was gone, Steve looked at Bucky expectantly and Bucky’s shoulders slumped. “I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t know how you felt about it and, your opinion matters more to me than anyone else in the world so…”

“You were afraid.” Steve reasoned on his own.

“I never said that…” Bucky insisted though it was pretty much true.

“No, you never said that.” Steve agreed with a smile, letting Bucky have that one.

“Th…the friendship we got, everything we’ve been through together, and now all the shit we’ve gone through separately, I just … I can’t mess this up. What we got, it’s way too important.” Bucky said and then looked up at Steve. “I didn’t even know you were into guys, why didn’t you tell me when I told you?”

“Yeah, well… I messed up.” Steve admitted with a shrug. “You get used to hiding something for so long, it becomes second nature.” He said and then sighed, “I was afraid to tell you.” He admitted with reluctance.

“Stevie, you’ve never been afraid of a damn thing your whole life.” Bucky said in wonder as he looked over at his best friend.

“I’ve never been afraid of anything I can control. I couldn’t control your reaction to me telling you I like guys. I couldn’t control whether you’d remain friends with me or not, not because I didn’t trust you to stick by me, but back then? You remember how it was.” Steve said really hoping Bucky understood what he was saying.

“Yeah, no I get that. And it’s probably the exact same reason I didn’t tell you back then either.” Bucky admitted. “But what about now, after I told you?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I honestly have no idea why I didn’t just tell you, but… I wish I had.” Steve said and squeezed Bucky’s hand, which he was still holding. He then chuckled to himself. “Even with the awkward conversation, I still think this might be the best date of my life.” He said as he ran his free hand back through his hair.

Bucky laughed softly at that. “It ain’t my fault that dames back then couldn’t see past the physical stuff and really get to know you. It’s their loss. Peggy saw you…” He said hoping that wouldn’t upset Steve. He knew Steve had taken her death hard.

“Yeah she did, Probably the only person besides you who ever really knew _me_. Not Captain America.” Steve said softly. “But, and I mean she was great, amazing even, but….” He sighed and cocked an eyebrow slightly as a sheepish look crossed his features. “She wasn’t you.”

Bucky’s eyes popped open at Steve’s admission and he couldn’t help but stare at Steve for a moment. “I really did not expect this night to go like this.” He chuckled and sat back in his chair slightly. “This has been the most fucked up week. I get shot twice, once by Deadpool, lectured by Natalia ‘cause I couldn’t admit that I had a thing for you, then a song called me a loser…”

“Wait, a song called you a loser?” Steve asked curiously and laughed softly.

“Er, long story that I don’t wanna tell right now.” Bucky groaned as he put his head in his metal hand which was covered by the sleeve, making it appear normal.

“Right, so all that bad stuff then you get set up on a date unknowingly with me.” Steve chuckled in a self-deprecating way.

“Yep, at least something good came out of this week.” Bucky said smiling up at Steve.

Steve smiled as well, taking in how good Bucky looked, especially when he smiled like that. “Huh, Natasha was right.” He said softly as if he didn’t mean to say it out loud at all.

“She usually is, but what was she right about this time?” Bucky chuckled softly and sat up a little straighter and fought to keep from letting go of Steve’s hand as the waiter arrived with their food.

Steve just gave Bucky’s hand a little squeeze and finally let it go. “Nothing, I’ll tell ya later.” He promised as they both settled in to eat.

________________________________

After a fine meal and two glasses of wine each that did nothing to quell their nerves. Steve paid the check and they both walked out of the restaurant.

“You know I’m paying next time, right?” Bucky insisted as he walked out to Steve’s motorcycle that he’d stolen once again for his date.

“So there’s going to be a next time?” Steve smiled as he walked with Bucky.

Bucky smiled as well. “Yeah, I think so. Maybe this Saturday, barring any major world catastrophes?”

Steve laughed softly and took Bucky’s hand in his. “It’s a date.” He said and eyed his motorcycle. “So, you stole my bike, do I at least get a ride back to the tower with you?” He asked with a smirk.

Bucky laughed at that. “Yeah, but I’m driving.” He said and got on the motorcycle. He felt Steve get on behind him and felt Steve’s strong arms wrap around his waist and then Steve’s chest press against his back.

“One day I will actually get a chance to drive my own motorcycle again.” Steve chuckled right next to Bucky’s ear which made him tremble just slightly.

“Sure you will, Stevie.” Bucky chuckled and started the motorcycle. He put it in gear and headed off to the tower. He felt Steve hold him just a little tighter and wondered to himself if he’d ever felt anything so right. He could feel every breath Steve took, and after a moment he felt Steve’s cheek lay against his shoulder. Bucky’s heart was racing and he fought to keep from scooting back into Steve for more contact. When he stopped at a red light he did slide his hand over Steve’s hands that were clasped around his waist. Steve moved slightly closer and Bucky could have sworn he felt Steve’s lips on his neck. It happened so quickly and the touch was so gentle he wondered if he had imagined it.

All too soon Bucky pulled into the garage at the tower. He waited until Steve got off the motorcycle and turned to him. “So, walk you to your place?” He asked. It was this moment that he realized things had changed between him and Steve and he could only hope that it was for the better.

Steve smiled softly at that. “I’d like that.” He said taking Bucky’s hand so naturally it was as if it were something they had always done. Once they were in the elevator Steve turned to Bucky. “What are you thinking about?” He asked, because he could see the signs in Bucky’s features that he was worried about something.

“Things have changed, already, and it’s only been one date.” Bucky admitted softly as he looked up into Steve’s eyes.

“Yeah, I guess they have.” Steve agreed and pulled Bucky just a little closer. “Doesn’t have to be a bad thing.” He smiled softly.

“No, it doesn’t.” Bucky said as his eyes fell to Steve’s lips. He’d dreamed of kissing those lips countless times and wondered if this was finally his chance. He was tired of worrying about what might happen so he leaned in slowly, giving Steve ample time to back out of it if he wanted to, but Steve was never one to back down from anything. Soon their lips met and it was all Bucky could do to _breathe_. He felt Steve’s soft, pliant lips against his own, responding to his the way he had always wanted. He felt Steve’s arms wrap around him tight, pulling his body against Steve’s intimately. He’d only meant for a short, sweet kiss but there was already fire behind it, and when he felt Steve’s lips part, he couldn’t help but take the invitation and slide his tongue past Steve’s lips.

Steve’s arms tightened slightly around Bucky as one hand slid up to cup the nape of Bucky’s neck, holding him gently to the kiss. He welcomed Bucky’s tongue into his mouth with a soft moan and allowed Bucky to close into his space until Steve was up against the wall of the elevator. Everything was forgotten, including the elevator surveillance. All that mattered was Bucky, in his arms, kissing him with everything he had. The only thing that stopped the kiss was the elevator signaling that they were on Steve’s floor.

Bucky pulled back reluctantly and gazed into Steve’s eyes for a moment. “Wow…” He whispered softly as a slow smile spread across his lips.

Steve looked rather mussed with his hair sticking up from Bucky’s fingers combing through it. His lips were near cherry red and kiss swollen, and his shirt was wrinkled in the front where Bucky’s metal hand had nearly torn the fabric, it was gripping so tightly. “Yeah, wow…” He said in awe, barely above a whisper. Finally he got his legs to work again and walked with Bucky to his door. “Um, you want to come in?” He asked softly. His cheeks were getting slightly red as he stood in front of Bucky. Steve knew Bucky understood what he really meant.

Bucky looked into Steve’s eyes and leaned up to kiss him once again, this time slower and gentler but with just as much passion. “I’d love to, Steve, I really would but… I wanna do this right…” He said softly as he pulled back, and saw the surprise in Steve’s eyes.

“Yeah?” Steve asked as the smile spread across his lips.

“Yeah, I think I’ve lost my mind too but…” Bucky made a show of bracing himself for his next words. “I can wait.” He nodded and gave Steve a rather mischievous grin.

“I don’t think you’ve ever said those words in all your life, Buck, I’m impressed.” Steve smiled and leaned in for one more kiss. His hand came up to caress Bucky’s cheek and felt coarse stubble over soft skin. He drew Bucky in closer and deepened the kiss, letting their tongues dance together.

When Steve pulled back, Bucky stood there for a moment then finally forced himself to breathe and blink his eyes open and looked very stunned. “Had no idea you had that in ya, Stevie.” He said a little breathlessly as a smirk graced his lips.

“You know what Natasha says, it’s always the quiet ones.” Steve chuckled softly. “Goodnight Bucky.” He said as he finally opened his door to go inside.

“’G-night babydoll.” Bucky said with such a cocky look on his face that Steve nearly invited him in again.

Instead he just laughed softly. “Babydoll?” He asked with an arched eyebrow.

“You prefer sweetheart? Sugar? Doll? Doll face? Darlin’? Angel? Honey? Dearest?” Bucky asked, listing off pet name after pet name as he backed up to the elevator.

Steve laughed and shook his head. “Go home, Bucky!” He called in amusement as he finally went into his apartment and shut the door. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer before heading over to the couch to relax a bit before he went to bed. Something stuck in his mind from his date with Bucky and finally his curiosity won out. “Friday? Is Bucky’s playlist private?” He asked curiously.

“No Captain, his playlist is not set to private.” Friday answered promptly.

“Could you download it in a separate file to my phone please, Friday?” Steve asked as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Of course, Captain.” Friday said and then a moment later she spoke again. “The playlist has been successfully transferred to your phone and labeled Sargent Barnes’ Play List.”

“Thank you Friday. What are the latest songs he has added to the list?” Steve asked curiously. He hoped this wasn’t an invasion of privacy but he was extremely curious to find out what Bucky meant when he said a song had called him a loser.

“Sargent Barnes has only added one song to the list within the past seven days. The song is titled ‘When It’s Time by the band Green Day. Shall I play the song for you, Captain?” Friday asked.

“Yes, thank you Friday.” Steve said and soon the song began to play. He sat back and listened to every word of the song and felt his heart swell. Was this how Bucky felt about him? Was Bucky waiting on Steve to tell him that it was okay to say how he felt? As the song played, all Steve could do was think of Bucky. He thought of how they had talked during dinner. It was awkward but it was also likely the deepest conversation they had ever had, and that had made it everything Steve had ever wanted. He thought about the motorcycle ride home and the way it felt to be pressed up against Bucky’s strong body and the way it felt when he had brushed his lips against the back of Bucky’s neck. He wasn’t even sure the other man noticed it had been so fleeting.

The song was drawing to a close and Steve finally understood what Bucky meant. The line ‘I feel lonely for, all the losers that will never take the time to say, what’s really on their minds instead, they just hide away.’ “Bucky…” he whispered to himself and smiled warmly. When the song ended he hit the speed dial for Bucky and waited for him to answer.

“Hey, Stevie, everything ok?” Bucky asked and Steve’s heart clenched at how worried Bucky still sounded.

“Yeah, everything’s good. I … I just wanted to tell you something.” Steve said softly, and maybe he wanted to hear Bucky’s voice again but he wouldn’t admit that quite yet.

“What is it?” Bucky asked and Steve was relieved to hear that he sounded less worried than before.

“The song, it was… pretty amazing, but you’re not a loser, at least not after tonight.” Steve said with a hint of amusement in his tone.

“You found it?” Bucky asked, and it was evident he was wondering how on earth Steve could have found the song.

“I swear, everyone has you convinced that I am not tech savvy. I know what I’m doing.” Steve laughed softly.

“You’re right, of course you do … I just… thanks, Stevie.” Bucky finally said and Steve could hear the warmth in his tone.

“Anytime. Goodnight, sweetheart.” Steve said and smiled when he heard Bucky bark a laugh over the line.

“Sweetheart huh? Alright, G’night, babydoll.” Bucky chuckled and hung up. “I love you, Stevie.” He said to himself after the line disconnected.

Steve stared at the picture of Bucky on his phone for a moment after the call ended. “I love you, Bucky.” He whispered and smiled to himself when he felt his heart stutter with excitement over the idea of having Bucky Barnes as his boyfriend. They weren’t quite there yet but Steve felt for the first time in his life that it could happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this took longer than I thought it would to get posted. It's finals week and I'm trying to get everything done before Civil War comes out. There is just one more chapter to this part, then I'll get to work on the next story in this series. It will be called A Series of Moments and highlight the good moments of Steve and Bucky's blossoming relationship. Thank you guys for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night at Stark Tower.

Friday let Deadpool into Avengers Tower. He took the elevator up to the common floor and leaned against the wall whistling behind his mask as he held a giant stack of pizzas that he could barely see over. Once the elevator stopped he got out. “Pizza delivery! Come get it!”

“Who invited Wade to movie night?” Tony grumbled as he walked over to grab half the stack of boxes.

“You know, if you weren’t a complete bastard to begin with Stark, I’d be offended.” Deadpool grumbled.

“I invited him. He’s not so bad.” Natasha said smiling almost warmly at Deadpool.

“See? Natasha likes me, mostly because I let her play with my katana.” Deadpool said and under the mask it was obvious he was smirking.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Deadpool when he said that.

“My katana! I wear katanas! Seriously, Bruce? I had no idea you had such a filthy mind!” Deadpool admonished.

Natasha laughed as she grabbed the rest of the pizza boxes Deadpool was carrying. “Oh, you have no idea.” She said and winked playfully back at Bruce.

Bruce simply smirked back and tilted his head giving Deadpool a rather smug look.

“So much respect right now Brucie…” Deadpool said holding out his fist for a fist-bump which Bruce promptly returned.

“Did I slip into an alternate dimension?” Tony asked wondering when Natasha, Bruce and Deadpool became such good friends.

“I thought that was Strange’s thing.” Clint said as he walked in and darted right over to the pizza. “Whoever brought the pizzas has my eternal gratitude.”

“It was Wade…” Natasha smirked around a slice she’d already taken.  
  
“Aww, Wade, no…” Clint said, wishing he chose his words more carefully.

“Nope, you owe me your eternal gratitude! No backsies!” Deadpool said as he grabbed a few slices of pizza for himself. “So, Nat, how did operation Stucky go last night?”

“What the hell is a Stucky?” Pietro asked as he walked in and then ran faster than the eye could see to the pizzas to grab one for himself and Wanda.

“It’s an amalgamation of Steve and Bucky’s name. You know, they do it for famous couples, like Brangelina, but why are you… wait… do I even want to know the answer before I ask this question?” Tony asked.

Natasha smirked. “I think we’re all going to have to become familiar with Stucky quite soon.” She said cryptically as she settled down on the couch beside Bruce, tucked into his side.

“Friends! Ahh we are having pizza! This shall be a glorious movie night.” Thor said as he walked in. “Wade, ‘tis good to see you.”

“Fuck, you get prettier every time I see you. Blindingly gorgeous!” Deadpool said looking rather dumbstruck at Thor’s presence. “Seriously, how do you people work around this guy without just staring?”

Thor chuckled and patted Deadpool on the back heartily. “You flatter me.” He said as he grabbed a pizza box for himself.

“Seriously, do any of you just eat pizza by the slice, or is it all by the box?” Deadpool asked as he watched the stack of pizzas he bought dwindle.

Wanda laughed. “Some of us do, just not the super soldiers, Thor, or Clint.”

“Okay, I get Thor and Stucky, but why does Clint need a whole pizza?” Deadpool asked.

“Because I’m hungry!” Clint called as he settled in with a pizza and an ice cold beer.

“Because he’s a pig.” Natasha teased and hit Clint in the head with her pizza crust, which Clint promptly picked up and ate.

“Wasteful Nat, just wasteful.” Clint chuckled. “So, why are we calling Steve and Bucky Stucky? Did I miss something?”

“Unless it’s a target, you miss everything, Barton.” Tony chuckled.

“Tony, be nice.” Pepper said as she walked in, dressed down in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. Her strawberry blond hair up in a loose ponytail.

“You keep saying that and it keeps not happening…” Tony chuckled as he pulled Pepper in for a kiss.

Pepper smiled into the kiss and pulled back. “So, Steve and Bucky is Stucky now? When did that happen?”

“Yesterday.” Natasha told Pepper and they shared a look.

“Wait, are you saying they’re a couple? Like… romantic couple?” Tony asked for clarification.

Bruce was laughing softly as he ate his pizza. “I’m staying completely out of this.” He said in amusement.

“Like you didn’t see that coming.” Deadpool said as he hopped over the back of the couch with his pizza and beer to sit on the other side of Natasha. There was plenty of room since it was an extended sectional couch.

“I did not see that coming. Did you see that coming, Barton?” Tony asked.

“Oh yeah, that… I knew about that.” Clint said sounding rather smug.

“You didn’t.” Tony challenged.

“That mission! New Mexico, underground Hydra base. Barnes pretty much flat out told me.” Clint said as he took a rather large bite of pizza.

“I figured it out when Bucky picked us up from the airport the other day.” Wanda said with a knowing smirk.

“You have to be blind not to see the way those two look at each other. It… how do you say here? Rots your teeth?” Pietro chuckled.

“Seems like the only ones that didn’t know were Steve, Barnes, and well you Tony.” Natasha smirked as she ate a slice of pizza.

“I thought being a super genius mad scientist type, you needed to be observant?” Deadpool asked Tony.

“Oh, different kind of observant, trust me.” Pepper laughed softly as she got her pizza and a glass of wine and sat down tucked into Tony’s side.

“And just what is that supposed to mean?” Tony asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Strawberries, Tony, you brought me strawberries! The one food that can KILL me!” Pepper grumbled at him.

“You make one mistake!” Tony sighed and wrapped an arm around Pepper.

“Hey guys.” Steve said as he walked in with Bucky in tow. Both of them had slightly messed up hair, kiss swollen red lips and there was a fading mark on Steve’s neck in the shape of Bucky’s mouth.

“Oh, mission so accomplished!” Deadpool said to Natasha and held his fist out for a fist-bump.

“I’m not touching that.” Natasha deadpanned.

“So rude, leaving me hanging.” Deadpool complained.

“What mission?” Bucky asked as he grabbed two boxes of pizza and passed one to Steve. He then grabbed a couple of beers and headed to find a spot on the couch where they could sit together.

“Operation Stucky.” Tony said with a smirk, wondering how long it would take Steve and Bucky to get what that meant.

“What the hell is a Stucky?” Bucky said making a slightly confused face.

Steve smiled at the expression on Bucky’s face. “Did we miss a briefing or something?” He asked everyone as he sat down by Deadpool with just enough room for Bucky to squeeze in beside him.

“Oh, it was not an official operation. More, er… off books.” Wanda said with a knowing smile as she watched Steve and Bucky. She saw how close they sat, how easy they were with each other without even trying.

“My friends, I believe they are trying to congratulate you on your new found romance with one another.” Thor told Bucky and Steve.

Steve had just took a sip of beer when Thor said that and he spit it right out from the shock of his words. “Wait what?” He asked after coughing slightly.

Bucky was stuck between laughing at Steve’s dramatic response and shock they all figured it out. “What’d you do, Natalia? Tell everyone you set us up last night?” He smirked and put his arm around Steve. There was no point in denying it now and honestly he didn’t want to.

Natasha laughed. “Oh, I didn’t have to tell them anything. Well Tony, we all had to explain it to Tony.”

“In detail.” Bruce added.

“Seriously Bruce? It’s like that now?” Tony complained.

“It’s always like that, Tony.” Bruce smirked back.

“Natasha is a bad influence on you.” Tony complained.

“Yes I am.” Natasha laughed softly and smiled when Bruce kissed her cheek.

Steve laughed at that. “So, everyone knows then?” He asked relaxing against Bucky’s side. It felt comfortable and completely natural to sit with Bucky like this. Making out with him just before they showed up to movie night had been even better.

“Knows what?” Sam asked as he walked in. He’d just gotten back from D.C. He still traveled back and forth from time to time to speak at the V.A.

“Hey Sam, late to the party.” Natasha said with a soft laugh. “Stucky happened.”

“Seriously, never thought those two would get their heads out of their asses long enough to figure it out.” Sam chuckled. “Sorry guys, but it was obvious.” He said as he grabbed his pizza and beer and found a spot to sit.

“What the fuck, Sam? Really?” Bucky complained. “How the hell was it obvious?”

“The longing looks from across the room.” Natasha pointed out.

“The need to protect one another so fiercely in battle.” Thor added.

“You two live together when one of you is injured.” Bruce said with a knowing smirk.

“You always find a way to talk about the other, even if that has nothing to do with the conversation.” Wanda added with a giggle.

“You won’t go to any fund raiser or other function without the other.” Pepper pointed out.

“You cheer each other on a little too enthusiastically when one of you is kicking our asses during training.” Pietro said with an automatic wince at the memory of the last time he went against Bucky.

“You let him call you Stevie. I mean, Captain America lets this guy call him Stevie? What the fuck?” Deadpool exclaimed.

“How have I never heard this? You call him Stevie?” Tony chuckled.

“Yes, _I_ call him Stevie. No one else!” Bucky nearly growled.

“Has anyone mentioned the way they fight as if they share one mind?” Vision asked as he floated into the room. He had an uncanny ability to join in the conversation as if he had been listening all along.

“Okay, seriously, Vision saw this and I didn’t?” Tony said in exasperation.

“It was mostly from my visual analytics to prepare for sparring sessions with the Captain and the Sargent. Their fighting techniques are remarkably similar and when they spar with each other it is like watching no other pair that I have seen so far. Even Wanda and Pietro do not move with such synchronicity. It suggests a much greater level of intimacy.” Vision explained.

“If you would get your head out of your lab from time to time and join the land of the living then maybe you’d notice more, Tony.” Pepper teased Tony.

“So, you all knew there was something here? And you waited this long to tell us?” Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow as he held Steve who was tucked in to his side.

“Well we had hoped you two would figure it out on your own. You’re grown men…” Natasha pointed out.

“Grown, nearly a century old men.” Tony smirked.

“Ice years and P.O.W. years don’t count.” Steve complained.

“Oh, is that what you try to tell them?” Deadpool chuckled. “Good theory Cap, but, you were born before the Great Depression, weren’t ya? Sounds like it counts.” He said then gasped. “Oh shit, I’m going to get the disappointed look again!” he grumbled.

“You’re gonna get something and I can guarantee you will not like it.” Steve jokingly threatened.

“You never know that. I’m a pretty kinky bastard.” Deadpool admitted with a rather flirtatious look behind his mask.

“You wanna test a theory? We could see what happens when I cut your head off. Will you grow another body?” Bucky asked with a warning in his voice as his arm tightened around Steve.

“No, no beheading on the common floor, or in the tower when we’re not under attack. The cleanup is just, yeah, I don’t want to deal with that.” Tony said making a face. “How about this, Friday? Be a dear and start the movie.”

“Yes sir.” Friday responded and the movie began to play on the big screen TV. The 1962 version of the Manchurian Candidate began to play.   
  
“Aww, Tony really?” Clint groaned and glanced to Bucky.

“Seriously Tony?” Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

“What? I’m honestly not convinced the book wasn’t written about our favorite Manchurian Candidate over here!” Tony said in his defense.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, wincing on behalf of Bucky. “I know I keep doing this but I apologize on behalf of these guys…” He chuckled.

“Eh, it’s alright Stevie. Besides, who said I wasn’t inspiration for the book?” Bucky teased and winked at Steve, wanting to mess with Tony’s head.

“It wasn’t was it? I mean. I was joking.” Tony said staring at Bucky with wide eyes.

“I’ll never tell.” Bucky smirked and turned to kiss Steve’s temple before turning his attention to the movie and tried to ignore the oohs and ahhs from the ladies in the room and Deadpool at seeing the first of such intimate moments between Steve and Bucky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your comments and kudos. They mean so much! This is the end of the first part of this series. I still haven't thought of a good name for the series yet but I will be starting the second part soon.


End file.
